


Fairy Tales Suck

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Comedy, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Red Riding Hood Elements, Romantic Comedy, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Once upon a time, there once was a boy wearing a blue hood, had a bored expression on his face, and is surrounded by fairy tale creatures that annoy the living hell out of him. Each and everyday, he would go to his grandmother's house with a basket of goods, even though he would complain that an old woman like his grandmother shouldn't be eating this much confectionery goods since most of it is too sweet and rich and would probably upset the old woman's stomach, but that's just him.....Oh yeah, there's also a big bad wolf who isn't really that bad, and he too annoyed the living hell out of the blue hooded boy.





	Fairy Tales Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to put this in the ABCs of Creek, but I couldn't find any of the remaining letters that I haven't done yet to match with this one shot theme, so I decided to make it into its own separate one shot since I really wanted to write it, I've been writing way too many serious stuff lately, and I needed some chill time and let my creative juice flow a bit instead of holding it back and writing stories that are half baked and I end up hating after writing it for more than one day.
> 
> ....But yeah, that's just me.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like the story and enjoy the humor in this.

Once upon a time, there once was a town filled beloved fairy tale characters that you all know and love. There was a three little pigs, busy building their homes, there was Pinocchio, trying his best to get his strings untangled, there was sleeping beauty, who was faced down on the counter at a coffee shop while her best friend, Cinderella, is trying her best to wake her friend up, there was Jack, who was climbing down a beanstalk, and there was the pied piper, playing his pipe while all the rats danced and were enjoying the music.

Then there was Little Blue Riding Hood.

....No, there is no mistake here, that is literally his name, or at least...fake name. You see, Little Boy Riding Hood was the great great great grandson of the original Little Red Riding Hood, same goes with all the other fairy tale creatures in this town, so really...their names aren't actually what they're ancestors' names were all those years ago.

Little Blue Riding Hood, or also known as Craig, was a young ten year old boy, a face with little expression, an attitude that makes you wonder, is he really the grandson of the legendary Red Riding Hood? Finally, Craig tended to flip everyone off whenever they annoy him, which is a lot since a lot of characters annoy him quite easily.

So while Craig was walking into town, trying to get some groceries his mom told him to get, he was forced to interact with all the annoying people he saw not only in school but in his everyday life. How annoying.

"Good morning, Craig!" Clyde, the great great great grandson of Jack and the beanstalk came down the beanstalk, but accidentally slipped and now his foot was stuck on a vine, he was now dangling upside down, struggling to get up. "Uh...Craig? Y-you think you can help me out here?" Clyde asked, about to cry.

"Sorry, I got to get some bread, wine, and something called...tampons...whatever that is," Craig said as he continued walking away.

"W-wait! You can't leave me here!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Well...here I am...walking...away from you...so good luck. I'm sure a fairy godmother will come by and help you out, so yeah, good luck," Craig continued walking.

"Craig! Craig!" Clyde began to cry.

As Craig continued walking away, humming to himself, something that turned out to be a thing with his family so he can't do anything about it, Craig was suddenly stopped again when he saw Cinderella, Wendy, and Bebe, sleeping beauty. Wendy was desperately trying to carry Bebe, who was now asleep in Wendy's arm, when Wendy saw Craig, she smiled and hobbled closer to the boy.

"C-Craig, thank goodness you're here, you think you could help me carry Bebe to her house? As you can see, she-"

"Sorry, can't. I got shopping to do," Craig said and walked past the two.

"O-oh but, i-it'll only be for a few minutes, her house isn't that far from here!" Wendy exclaimed, struggling to hold Bebe up.

"Yeah...no...not going to waste a few minutes carrying someone who really needs to have a better sleeping schedule, so yeah, bye," Craig said and continued walking away.

"C-Craig! Wait...you..you...you little-" Before Wendy could shout at Craig, she lost her footing and fell down, Bebe landing on top of her. Wendy struggled to get Bebe off of her, but when you have a heavily sleeping girl on top of you, it's not really that easily. "God damn it..."

Craig continued on his way until he saw Token, his strings were all tangled up and he was trying very hard to get them untangled. Craig groaned and tried to walk by without being noticed, but it was too late.

"Craig, glad to see you man, do you think you could help me with my strings?" Token asked.

Craig sighed, "you know...why do you even have strings? you can easily walk on your own without them, and another thing, didn't your great great great grandfather turned human at the end of his story? So why are you a puppet?"

Token frowned, "well it's not like I made the rules on why I have strings or why I'm a puppet dude, so could you stop acting like a dick and just help me with this?"

"Ugh...fine," Craig pulled out what appeared to be scissors from his basket, walked over, and cut the strings. "There, no more strings to hold you down," Craig smirked before walking away.

"....T-that...do you know how dangerous that was!? What if one of those strings were my life line or something!?" Token exclaimed, panicked that his strings were cut.

"Hm...don't care," Craig kept walking, humming to himself. He really wished he could not hum while walking to the market, but then again, humming was better than skipping, something he also does whenever he goes into the forest. Again, it's a family trait, and he can't help himself. So while Craig continued walking to the market, he groaned louder when he saw the three little pigs.

Kenny, Stan, and Kyle.

Craig quickly held his basket up to his face, and tried to walk past the three, but when Kenny, the pig building his house with straw, noticed Craig, he grinned and tried to call for him.

"Craig! Great timing man, you think you can-"

"No."

"Well I was just gonna-"

"No."

"What's going on?" Stan, the pig building his house of stick, came over and noticed Kenny and Craig talking.

"I was just going to ask Craig to help me with-"

"Nope!" Craig exclaimed and continued walking away.

"Oh come, Craig! Don't be a dick, he just wants you to-"

"No. Bye. Stop talking to me!" Craig quickly walked away, but before he could go any farther, he accidentally bumped into Kyle, who was holding bricks in his arms.

"Oh, hey Craig. How are you?" Kyle smiled, "hey, I'm sorry if this out of the blue, but do you think you could-"

"No," Craig said and started running off.

"....What was his problem?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know dude, Craig is an asshole," Stan said.

"Yeah...." Kenny said.

Suddenly, Stan and Kenny's houses were falling apart after a familiar wind blew them down. The two turned their heads and scowled at the familiar wolf that blew their houses down, and was also one of their friends.

"Cartman! What the fuck?" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah dude! I spent all my money on getting all those straw you know!" Kenny frowned.

"Well that's what happens when you're poor, you little pigs," Cartman chuckled.

Kyle sighed, "if anyone is a real pig is you, Cartman. You really should cut back from all those cheesy poofs, dude," Kyle said and continued building his house.

"I-I'm not fat! I'm just big bone you fucking Jewish pig!"

"Fuck you, fat ass!" Kyle shouted.

The two continued to argue while their other two friends sighed and just got back to work on their houses.

Craig continued on his way until he finally reached the market without anymore annoying distractions. Craig got what his mom asked him to get from the store, even though he had to ask an employee where they kept the tampons, to which the employee blushed red and found the box, gave it to Craig, who still had a blank look on his face, not really sure why the employee was blushing. After Craig paid for the items, placed them in his basket, he started heading home.

If only it were that easy.

The three pigs were still arguing with the big bad wolf because he blew down their houses again, they even tried to get Craig to help them out with this dispute, to which Craig gave them a hard pass, Token was still angry about the string and when he saw Craig, he started lecturing him again, to which Craig simply flipped him off and kept walking, Wendy finally managed to get back up and placed Bebe against a lamp post to lean against, when she saw Craig, she begged for him to help her, to which Craig said that he thought Wendy was against having a boy being the hero all the time, and said that Wendy should be able to use her own muscle strength to carry Bebe. Wendy was not pleased. Finally, Craig noticed that Clyde was getting help by the woodsman who were cutting down the vine, and trying to get Clyde unstuck, the entire time, Clyde was crying and started blaming Craig for not helping him when he saw the blue hooded boy.

Everyone kept complaining and shouting at Craig for being a rude and selfish person who only cares about himself, and Craig's response, he turned around, raised both hands, and flipped everyone off before heading back inside his house.

Once Craig was inside, he stopped when he saw his mother tapping her foot, arms crossed, and had an angry look on her face. "What did you do?"

"Do what?" Craig asked innocently.

"You know what I mean young man," Craig's mother sighed, "did you anger the entire town while going to the market?"

"....Maybe," Craig said.

"Oh Craig, what would your great great great grandmother say about this?"

"Mom...Red Riding Hood is dead, I've never met her and even if I had read the story about her and the wolf, technically, she wasn't a saint herself. I mean...her mom told her to not talk to strangers, and the first thing she did was talk to a fucking wolf, she even went off the path just to collect flowers," Craig said.

"Okay, one, watch your language young man, you're ten. Two, yes, you have a point that your grandmother wasn't a good child herself, but she learned a valuable lesson since that day."

"You mean about how if she listened to a stranger all the time, that stranger will be the one who gets axed in the end?" Craig asked.

"N-no..."

"Oh then you mean how if Red didn't get so easily persuaded by the wolf, there would have been less of a chance of her and her grandmother dying?"

"Well...no...well sorta, but-"

"Or how about, if Red wasn't an idiot, she wouldn't have gotten herself eaten and should have listened to her parents about what she needed to do. I mean...if it weren't a wolf and just some weirdo in the forest, I'm pretty sure grandma would have gotten herself-"

"Stop," Craig's mother sighed, "I get it....your grandmother should have listened to her parents and not stray away from the path, but she was a brave little girl who faced her fear and danger, and did eventually made it to her grandmother's house."

"Yeah, right after she mistaken the wolf to be her grandmother which never made sense to me since...how the fuck did a one hundred eighty pound wolf wearing an old woman's gown be mistaken for a fucking grandmother?"

"Okay, you know what? You're grounded young man," Craig's mother said.

Craig sighed, knowing that he did seal his fate by talking back like that, "fine...and here," Craig handed his mother the basket.

"Oh, thank you...and uh...did you remember to-"

"Yes, I got the tampons...whatever the hell those are," Craig said.

Craig's mother blushed, "I'll tell you when you're older, dear," Craig's mother smiled before patting her son on the head.

Craig sighed before heading upstairs to his room. Once Craig was in his room, he took off his blue hooded cape and hung it on the bed post, he then climbed on top of his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Times like this, Craig wished he was an adult, because if he were an adult, he could move out of the town and move somewhere more peaceful, maybe build his future home on a mountain, far far away from the town, he could even grow carrots, cabbages, and eggplants, he could raise chickens, and no one would bother him ever again. Craig wished he was an adult, so he could be far away from all the annoying characters that were his neighbors, that he see everyday at school.

All Craig wanted was peace and quiet, that's all Craig ever dreamed of having. He wanted to live in a quiet house, grow vegetables in his garden, do whatever he pleases without being interrupted, and maybe have a family of guinea pigs with him. If he had all of that, Craig would be so happy.

Atlas, Craig was only ten years old, it'll take eight years until he reached adulthood, and that was a long long time for the young ten year old, so Craig was stuck in a town full of annoying characters that bother him each and everyday. How bothersome.

* * *

The next day, Craig was told that his grandmother wasn't feeling well and his mother wanted him to deliver a basket of confectionery goods to her in the forest.

"....So...instead of having me bring maybe medicine or even soup to grandma...you want me to give her a basket full of sugary candies, cakes, and other stuff that you should not really give to an old woman her age, especially when she's sick?" Craig asked.

Craig's mother sighed, "don't worry, this is a family recipe, they are sweets, but they do have medicine in them. You know how your grandmother is and her sweet tooth," Craig's mom said.

"Mom...grandma is eight two, she has dentures. She doesn't have a sweet tooth anymore," Craig said, "also...an old woman like her shouldn't even be eating this much sweets nor be eating something as rich as a chocolate cake! What are you trying to do? Make her bloated or something?"

"Whatever she doesn't eat, you can have for yourself, so quit complaining and get going, or I could always have your little sister go into the woods and eat all the delicious chocolate in there," Craig's mom said.

Craig frowned, "fine...you're just lucky I happen to like chocolate a lot...but I'm still going to complain about this the next time you have me over to grandmother's house," Craig said.

"Whatever you say dear," Craig's mother leaned forward and kissed her son on the head, she adjusted Craig's hood and smiled, "you do look like Red Riding Hood herself."

"....That is not a compliment to me," Craig said.

Craig's mother groaned, "just go. Your father and I have work, and your sister is staying at Jack and Jill's house, so please stay at your grandmother's house until I pick you up later, and don't talk to strangers, and don't-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. This isn't the first time I been to grandma's house, mom," Craig closed the door and headed off to the forest.

While heading to the forest, he came across the same annoying people he saw the other day, all of them were hanging out together by the fountain, watching the pied piper, Jimmy, playing his pipe while a couple of rats does tricks and dance around them. Everyone seemed to be having a good time as they watched happily at the performance.

"Craig, hey! Jimmy is showing us his new trick he did with his rats, check it out," Clyde said.

"No thanks, I have to go see my grandma," Craig said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure....you can..." Bebe started talking but drifted off to sleep, all while Wendy is trying desperately to keep her awake.

"I think what she was trying to say is that you can come and watch for a little while before going to your grandmother's house, right?" Wendy said.

"I can't, she's sick," Craig said.

"When does that old fart never get sick," Cartman sighed.

"Cartman," Kyle frowned, "don't say that about his grandma. Just because it was your great great great uncle who ate the Red Riding Hood and her grandmother doesn't mean you have to act like a dick."

"Well maybe if Craig's family weren't a bunch of idiots then maybe I wouldn't have to ridicule them on their intelligence," Cartman smirked.

Craig frowned, "what is that suppose to mean?" Craig asked.

"Oh nothing, just how your grandma was stupid enough to think a wolf could have been her grandmother, that's all," Cartman smirked.

"One, it was dark in the room, so my grandma couldn't see that well and two, she was a little girl when she got tricked, that's all," Craig frowned.

"Even if it was dark and she was a little girl, she should have noticed the smell or how the wolf was much bigger, or the fact that the wolf sounded nothing like her grandmother," Cartman said.

"I hate to admit it, but Cartman does have a point there, Craig," Token said.

Craig frowned and glared at all of them, but suddenly, Jimmy stopped playing his pipe and tried to calm the boy in the hood down. "D-d-don't b-b-be discouraged, C-Craig, I'm s-s-s-s-sure your g-g-grandmother was a l-l-lovely lady w-when she g-got older and l-learned her m-m-m-mistake," Jimmy said.

"...." Craig suddenly grabbed Jimmy's pipe and broke it into two. Everyone gasped as Craig dropped the pipe and flipped them both off. "Screw. You," Craig turned and continued to leave.

Stan suddenly got up, angry, "you know, if you were less of an asshole, Craig, people might actually want to be friends with you!" Craig paused, but didn't look back, after a second or two, he continued walking, trying his best to not to allow Stan's words get to him.

Craig knew he wasn't the most popular, nor was he that liked, if anything, a lot of the kids hated the boy for how much of a dick he can be, how much he isn't willing to cooperate, and how much he always has a negative view of the world, but even Craig can feel bad at times, even Craig can feel guilty for the words he say, and even Craig can feel sad when people hate him just because of his personality. It's not Craig's fault that he grew up like this, it's not Craig's fault that he found people easily annoying, but there wasn't much that Craig could do about it, he simply has to wait and hope that one day, when he grows up, he'll be able to move out of town and live in the mountains.

As Craig was walking into the forest, basket in his hands, hood over his head, Craig stopped when he noticed a young blonde boy, looking around, looking quite confused. Craig sighed, knowing who the boy was, the great great great grandson of Snow White and the prince she fell in love with, Leopold Stotch, nickname being Butters. Craig shook his head as he walked over, wondering what the young prince was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"O-oh, hey Craig," Butters smiled, "what brings you in these here forest?"

"I'm visiting my grandma, but what are you doing?" Craig sighed.

"Well you see...I'm trying to find a princess to kiss in the forest," Butters said.

"...What?"

"Well...it's a tradition in my family," Butters said.

"So you are walking around the forest...in hopes of finding a random princess, who you hope will oblige and let you kiss them?"

"Well no...you see...I'm looking for a princess who is asleep or been poison," Butters said.

Craig pinched the bridge of his nose, "now that's even more of a problem, here Butters. No girl wants to be kissed by a fucking weirdo who goes around kissing people who are asleep or poison!"

"Well my great great great grandpa did it when he met Snow White," Butters said, tilting his head slightly.

"I don't care if your grandpa did it, you don't do that! It's the twenty-first century, if you go around kissing random strangers who are either sleeping or close to death, you're pretty much setting yourself up for a lawsuit here," Craig said.

"Oh no, I don't want that...what should I do?" Butters asked.

"How about instead of going around and trying to kiss random princesses who may or may not be in the forest, why don't you just go up to the person and ask them on a date first, get to know them...and not kiss them without their consent like a fucking weirdo," Craig said.

"Well golly, that might actually work!" Butters smiled.

"Of course that would...I don't even want to know why your great great great grandmother ended up marrying some random dude who kissed her without her consent, just...oh my god," Craig said.

Butters smiled, thanking Craig for the advice, "you know Craig, even when you're pretty tough around the edges, you can be pretty sweet at times," Butters said.

"Whatever man, just...please don't go around and kissing random strangers without their consent," Craig sighed.

"Will do," Butters grinned, "see you later, Craig!" Butters happily walked away, determined to find a pretty princess and first asking them out on a date before kissing them. Craig can only pray to the unfortunate princess that ends up meeting Butters.

Craig sighed and continued on his way, as he gets deeper and deeper into the forest, he allowed himself to skip, knowing full well that no one from town ever came to this part of the woods, probably because of large populations of wolves, gremlins, trolls, and little men who steals babies and gives you three chances to guess their name if they want their baby back. However, the path that led to Craig's grandmother was far from the other path that led to the dangerous creatures, so he was safe as long as he stuck to the right path that led to his grandmother's house.

"....." Craig stopped at a tree that had a signed nailed to it, it was an old sign, most of the words have faded, but Craig could still see what was written on the sign.

_Stay on the right path, that's where grandma is. This means you, Red._

Craig sighed, glaring at the sign. Why no one has taken it down or at least change the words is beyond him. Craig will admit that what his great great great grandmother did was a bit...dangerous and quite stupid, but so were many of the other fairy tale heroes and creatures. Take Snow White, she wouldn't have been poison if she didn't take an apple from the suspicious looking old hag in the forest, which was her stepmother in disguise, or take Jack and the Beanstalk, who sells a cow for supposed magic beans? How does beans equal to the price of a cow? Craig sighed once more, getting annoyed that people are putting a lot of judgement on his family for something that was stupid, but somewhat understandable. Red was a little girl at the time, so of course she would get easily persuaded by a stranger, a talking wolf even.

Craig simply glared at the sign, ready to take it down with his own hands. Craig grabbed on either sides of the sign and tried pulling at it, feeling that the old rusty nail was getting loose. Craig pulled harder and harder, trying his best to take the sign down, but before he could finally manage to tear the sign off of the tree, he suddenly hears someone talking to him.

"Isn't taking down a sign like that considered illegal?"

Craig jumped and had his back against the tree, looking around, but wasn't able to find anyone. "Hello? Anyone there?" Craig asked, reaching into his basket to take out his hunting knife. When he still saw no one, Craig stood up straight and hardened his tone, "this isn't funny, if you don't show yourself, I'll fucking find you and cut you!"

"Whoa, n-no need to do that, I'm coming out," stepping out from behind a more thicker tree was a boy with blond hair and green eyes. The boy wore what appeared to be a wool cap over his head, his pants seemed a bit baggy, and he was wearing a large coat, which was odd to Craig since it was the middle of summer and it's way too hot for a coat.

"Who are you?" Craig asked, holding his knife up.

"Easy with that thing, no need to get violent here, it's not like I'm going to hurt you," the boy said.

"You're a stranger though, and my mom told me to not trust strangers," Craig said.

"Okay okay...I'm Tweek. See? We're not strangers anymore, right?"

"Well judging from how you're dressed, you're still a bit strange to me," Craig said, pointing his knife at the kid.

"Come on, does it look like I could hurt you? Come on, we're both ten here," Tweek said.

"Yeah...but that doesn't mean I am going to trust a stranger like you," Craig said, still holding up the knife.

Tweek sighed before putting his hands up, Craig noticed something off with Tweek's fingernails, but couldn't really get a look of it since he was too busy focusing on the blonde boy's face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise...just...wondering why a kid like you is walking around the forest," Tweek said.

"I could say the same thing to you," Craig said.

Tweek sighed, "well I was just collecting some nut and berries."

"There is literally a store that sells those in town," Craig frowned.

"Yeah well wild berries and nuts are far more tastier than store bought berries and nuts, so that's why. I answered your question, now answer mine," Tweek said, placing his hands behind him and looked at Craig.

"....I'm going to my grandmother's house," Craig said.

Tweek's perked up a bit, "oh, I see. So with the blue hood, the basket, and the fact that you were skipping here a few minutes ago," Craig blushed that someone saw him skipping, "you must be Red Riding Hood's great great great grandson, right?"

"....Yes, and if you know what's best, you stay away from me before I cut you up like in the story," Craig said.

"Well technically, it was the woodsmen who cut open the wolf, not Red," Tweek said.

"Doesn't matter," Craig said, "just go away already. I'm need to go now," Craig turned around and started to leave, however, judging from the footsteps he heard behind him, Craig knew that the wolf was following him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going the same way as you," Tweek smiled.

Craig frowned at this, "you're following me," Craig said.

"No I'm not, where I'm going just so happen to be in the same direction, that's all," Tweek said.

Craig stopped walking, he turned around and glared at the boy, "the only thing that's this way is my grandmother's house, so unless you're also my grandma's grandson, you better get the fuck out of here before I cut you," Craig said, taking out his hunting knife once more.

"Why does your mom even let you have this?" Tweek asked, staring nervously at the knife.

"Something about how I was almost abducted as a kid by a pervert, never really asked for details," Craig said, twirling the knife a bit.

Tweek stared at the knife even more nervously, even flinching when the knife almost dropped and Craig caught it by the handle. "P-please don't do that, I'm not...v-very g-good with knives," Tweek said.

"I'm pretty sure no one is good with knives, considering how close and personal you got to be when cutting something...or someone," Craig smirked very evilly at the boy.

Tweek was quacking in his boots. "Okay okay okay, I'm actually going to see your grandma as well," Tweek said.

Craig paused, "you know my grandma?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, we're neighbors, well...sorta...but I do visit her very often and help her with chores and the like," Tweek smiled.

"...Then how come I never saw you before?" Craig asked.

"Well I'm always busy with things and don't really see her that much, but I promise, I'm friends with your grandma," Tweek said.

Craig stared at the boy, getting a bit confused since his grandma never talked about anyone but him and his family visiting, but then again, his grandmother was at that age where she tends to forget a lot of things, such as forgetting that she let the tea kettle on and the like, but still, the way this kid was speaking, the way he was dressed, the way that weird bump on the side of his pants seemed off, Craig couldn't help but be suspicious.

Without thinking any further, Craig ran up to the boy and pulled off boy's hat, he saw two pointed ears poking out of the side of the boy's head. Tweek was a wolf.

"Wolf!" Craig shouted as he held out his knife and started running towards him, "I won't let you eat me, wolf! I'll kill you before I end up the same way as my great great great grandma!"

"Oh shit!" Tweek shrieked as dodged Craig's attack and started running while Craig chased after him with a knife.

Tweek continued running, but because of Tweek's baggy pants and coat, he was having a hard time moving, So Tweek immediately stripped off his coat and threw it at Craig to slow him down.

"Get back here, wolf!" Craig shouted, chasing after the boy.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" Tweek screamed as he kept running.

The two eventually reached Craig's grandmother's house, and when Craig's grandmother heard the yelling and screaming outside her small little home, she stepped outside and was surprised to see her grandson chasing after a wolf boy with a knife, looking ready to kill the wolf child.

"Get back here! I'll turn your furry skin into a coat!" Craig shouted.

"I'm not even a full wolf right now! You'd just end up skinning skin!" Tweek exclaimed.

"What's going on out here? Craig, what on earth are you doing to that wolf boy?" Craig's grandmother asked as the two started running around the old woman, Craig trying to grab Tweek, while Tweek used Craig's grandmother as a shield.

"Grandma, it's a wolf! Careful before he eats you!" Craig exclaimed.

"Wolf?" Craig's grandmother looked at Tweek before grabbing the small boy and picking him up, "hm...doesn't look like he can even eat me, just look at those teeth of his," Craig's grandmother said.

Tweek frowned and wiggled in the old woman's arms, he jumped down and started growling at the two, "ah ha! Now that I found Red Riding Hood's granddaughter and grandson, I can exact my revenge on you two," Tweek said.

"Exact what now?" Craig's grandmother asked.

Tweek frowned, "well it was Red Riding Hood who killed my great great great grandpa, so I'm here to avenge him and eat you two," Tweek said, growling at them, but when Craig stepped forward with his knife, glaring at the wolf boy, Tweek squeaked in panic and hid behind the old woman, clinging onto her dress, "keep that psycho away from me! Seriously, who gives a fucking kid a fucking knife that's bigger than his hand!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Come here you damn wolf! I'll skin you alive and turn you into meat pie!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek whimpered and hugged Craig's grandmother's leg. "Don't let him turn me into a pie!" Tweek cried.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Craig's grandmother picked up Craig and held him away from Tweek.

"Grandma! That wolf is going to eat you, then me! He's the wolf, that ate Red and her grandma, grandson!"

"I can see that dear, but please put that knife down before you hurt yourself," Craig's grandmother said.

"B-but-"

"Craig, I maybe an old woman and I'm already having a hard time carrying you, but that doesn't mean I'm not too old to spank you," Craig's grandmother said.

"...Fine," Craig put his knife back into his basket and crossed his arms, glaring at the wolf boy.

"As for you, last time I remember, that old wolf didn't have a grandson. You sure you got the right wolf?" Craig's grandmother asked.

"W-well...he's not really my grandpa...b-but he was a pack leader, and what your family did to him was very mean and hurtful," Tweek frowned.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, kiddo, but the last time we talked with the wolves, we both agreed we'd live in harmony, as long as you wolves don't eat children or anyone else, then there wouldn't be any problem."

"Yeah, why do you think there are wolves in town?" Craig frowned, "stupid!"

"Craig, hush," Craig's grandmother warned him. Craig pouted, but kept glaring at the wolf boy. "Now...are you really here to exact revenge, honey?"

"...." Tweek looked down, making a sad face, "no...but I'm really really hungry," Tweek said.

"Hungry? Well where are your parents?"

"....They're gone. Hunters mistook them for normal wolves and they got shot," Tweek said.

"Oh...sweetheart," Craig's grandmother said.

"...You're not actually believing this, are you?" Craig asked.

"I'd stay with the pack, but since I'm the smallest wolf among them, they don't want me in the pack, saying I'm too weak. So I'm all alone," Tweek said, looking up at Craig's grandmother with a sad look in his eyes.

"You poor child," Craig's grandmother placed Craig down and picked up Tweek, hugging him, "don't you worry, I have plenty of room for someone like you to stay. You can stay with me all you want."

"What!? You cannot be serious! He's going to eat you, grandma!" Craig shouted.

"Craig, don't be rude. Besides, with you only visiting me and me living in this house all by myself, it's nice to have some company while I'm waiting for you and your family to visit me a bit more often," Craig's grandma said, making Craig feel guilty.

"....Ugh, fine! B-but mom and dad aren't going to like this. If that wolf boy tries anything, he's out of here!" Craig said.

"Yes yes. Now Craig, did you bring the basket of goods with you?" Craig's grandmother asked.

"It's right here," Craig asked, holding up the basket.

Craig's grandmother takes the basket and started heading inside, Tweek still in her arms. "Now come on you two, you both must be hungry from all that fun you both were having. Oh how I wish I was a little girl again."

While the three headed inside, Craig glared at Tweek, who was smirking at Craig, showing his sharp teeth at the hooded boy.

The entire day, the three ate happily with the food that Craig's mother made, and Tweek and Craig's grandmother started talking about where Tweek will be sleeping, what time they both should go to bed, and all the chores that both must split up and share in doing. While they were talking, Craig moped the entire time, biting into his chocolate bar, and getting increasingly annoyed by all of this.

By the time Craig's grandmother laid down on her bed to take a nap, Craig walked over to Tweek, who was still finishing up the plate of cookies he was eating.

"Okay, you had your fill, now get out," Craig said.

"Mmm...last time I checked, your grandma said I can stay with her," Tweek said.

"Don't give me that bullshit. We both know that that sad story about you was a load of crap. You want to eat my grandmother and my family, don't you? That's what you're planning, isn't it?"

Tweek dropped his smug smile, "I was telling the truth about my parents and me being kicked out of the pack, so it's very rude of you to say I was lying about that," Tweek said, pouting a bit. Craig froze and suddenly felt bad for saying that Tweek was lying about that part, he was about to apologize, but Tweek continued, "but you're right, I'm going to eat your grandma, then your entire family, then everyone in town, and I'll save you for last, just to see your face in utter shock," Tweek smirked evilly.

Craig's eyes widened. "Y-you...you...I-I won't let that happen!" Craig exclaimed, getting angry, "I'll make sure to tell everyone your plans!"

Tweek shrugged, "go ahead, tell everybody, but the moment they see my face, they'll believe me and not you, hell, I already got your grandma to fall in love with me, I mean...just look at my adorable puppy face," Tweek then put on an adorable face, which almost made Craig aw, but he pulled himself together.

"Just you wait, I'll expose you for the monster you are and you're dead meat," Craig said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, "whatever you say, Mr. Grouch," Tweek grabbed a cookie from his plate and shoved it into his mouth, "by the way, your mom's cookies are amazing...I wonder what she taste like once I'm big enough to eat her," Tweek smirked. He then walked back to eat the remainder of his food.

Craig stood there, glaring at the wolf boy, he grabbed the cookie out of his mouth and crushed it in his hands. Craig swore he was going to stop this wolf and he was going to make sure that his family don't make the same mistake that Red did all those years ago.

* * *

When Craig's parents arrived to pick him up, Craig immediately tried to warn them about the wolf that was living in his grandmother's house, of course, both parents were shocked and concerned, they went inside and try to see to talk Craig's grandmother out of keeping the wolf, but when they saw that the wolf that Craig was talking about was nothing more than a mere child, a wolf child for that matter, Craig's parents fell in love with Tweek, especially when he gave them the adorable act.

Sooner or later, Tweek has gotten everyone to fall in love with him, whenever he did the chores, whenever he talks to them very nicely, whenever he does something nice such as bake cookies for everyone, or simply putting on an adorable face, everyone was smitten with the adorable wolf boy, all except for Craig.

Craig tried his best to warn people, but of course with his reputation and the fact that Craig lied many times before, no one believed him, not even the people that annoyed him the most.

When Craig was out doing errands for his parents, he froze when he saw Tweek with the kids from school and who liked to annoy Craig the most. Craig walked over, pissed to see that Tweek was getting comfortable with the group.

"I love your ears, Tweek. They are so cute," Wendy said.

"Thank you," Tweek smiled, twitching his ears in response.

"Yeah, and I love your tail, it's so soft...like a...cloud.." Bebe soon fell asleep on his tail.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Craig asked.

"Oh hey Craig, we're just talking to our new buddy, Tweek. He sure is the sweetest wolf I've ever met," Butters said.

"Yeah, unlike Cartman here," Kyle said.

"Hey!"

Craig frowned and got annoyed, "I thought I told you to stay away from this monster, he's planning to eat everyone!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek pretended to be shock and let out a gasp, "I would never! Why would I eat my new friends and granny?" Tweek then put on a sad puppy face, causing everyone to let out an aw.

"Craig, that was mean of you to say that about Tweek, he's cool," Clyde said.

"Y-y-yeah, you're j-j-just jealous that Tweek i-i-is t-t-ten times c-c-cuter than you," Jimmy said.

Craig frowned, "I don't care if I'm not as cute as he is, I'm telling you that he's going to eat you!" Craig shouted.

"Jesus, keep talking like that you're going to sound like the boy who cried wolf, and we all know what happened to him," Kenny said. Everyone nodded and paid their respects to the boy who cried wolf, even if he kinda deserved what had happened to him, but still.

"Besides, why should we believe you? You're like the biggest liar in town," Stan pointed out.

"Okay, one, I don't lie about everything, I only lie that I'm busy just so I don't have to hang out with you annoying brats all the time, and two, I'm not lying this time when I say that Tweek is planning to eat you!" Craig shouted.

Everyone froze, they didn't care about the last part, they only focused on the first part. Everyone was shocked, realizing Craig's real feelings towards them. Everyone looked at each other before glaring at the blue hooded boy.

"You...y-you think we're...annoying?" Clyde started to cry.

"Well excuse us for just wanting to be friends with you, Craig," Wendy frowned.

"Yeah, who died and made you...king..." Bebe lightly snored and drifted off again.

"...W-wait...I...I didn't mean to say it like that, I just...I mean-"

"We get it, you find us annoying and want us to leave you alone, right? Well fine then. We'll leave you alone. From now on, we won't invite you to hang out with us, and you can do whatever the hell you want, you can go back to doing those errands now," Stan said.

"Yeah, go back to your dumb errands, hood boy," Cartman said.

"....." Craig looked around, seeing that no one was going to look at him or listen to what he has to say. Craig felt bad, not actually wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, it just slipped out, he didn't mean to call them annoying or make it sound as bad as it did. Craig wanted to apologize, but knew no one wanted to hear from him. Glaring at Tweek one last time, Craig turned and left, feeling his heart aching a bit.

After that day, no one would talk to the blue hooded boy, no one would pay attention to him, no one would invite him to play or hang out, and everyone left Craig alone. Even if Craig thought being alone was nice and everything, he felt guilty for what happened to lead to all of this, and wanted to apologize, but no one would give him the time or day to listen to his words, believing the boy was a liar. Craig was devastated.

So when Craig was given the task to go see his grandmother's house, he walked by everyone like usual, but just like in school or whenever he did his errands, no one gave a damn about him, no one would look at him, no one would talk to him. It's as if the boy was completely invisible to everyone.

"Craig! Hey!" Tweek grinned as he comes up to Craig.

Almost everyone.

Craig scowled at the wolf boy and even took out his hunting knife and pointed it at the wolf child, "I thought I told you to leave me alone you fucking psycho!"

Tweek pushed Craig's hand away very carefully, and stared at the boy, not looking very impressed, "no need to be so grouchy, I just thought you were looking very lonely here, so I thought I'd come and talk to you," Tweek said.

"Well you can turn around and leave me be, I'm heading to grandma's house," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "great, I'm heading there too," Tweek said happily. Craig noticed that Tweek wasn't faking his happiness, and it looked very genuine.

"You're really getting use to staying with my grandma, aren't you?" Craig asked, getting more and more annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, she's very nice, and she even knitted me a nice sweater for when it's cold, and she also made a lot of delicious cookies for me and she's very nice! Honestly, I think I'm going to feel bad for eating her when I'm all big and strong....maybe I'll save her for last and convince her that another wolf ate you and the family, just so she won't hate me right away," Tweek said.

Craig stopped walking and gritted his teeth, he turned towards the wolf and got up in his face, "that's it! I don't care if I'll get in trouble for this, and I especially don't care if I'll be hated for this, but I'm not going to let you eat anyone! So right now, we're going to fight!" Craig exclaimed, putting down his basket and taking off his blue hood.

Tweek looked surprised and took a step back, his tail between his legs, "u-uh...y-you sure about that? I mean...I am a wolf, and last time I checked, wolves are far more stronger than humans," Tweek said.

Craig froze, realizing that maybe fighting with a wolf with hands isn't going to be a smart idea, especially since Craig saw those nails on Tweek's hands. Craig frowned and tried to think of something when he suddenly had an idea.

"Okay, instead of losing a tooth and limb, how about we do a contest?"

"Contest?" Tweek asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, we'll have three challenges, and whoever wins, the loser will have to do what the other say," Craig said.

Tweek looked at him, smiling, "alright. What do you want if you win?" Tweek asked.

"First off, I want you to get out of my grandma's house, tell everyone that you are planning to eat them, and then go back to where you came from!" Craig said.

"Alright...and what do I get if I win?"

"....Well...what do you want?" Craig asked.

"Well...as much as I love your grandma's cookies, I've been craving for some meat, human meat, so I want you to let me eat your arm," Tweek said.

"What!?"

"Hm...good point..not enough meat there...then let me eat your leg," Tweek said.

"There's no way I'll let you eat me!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I'll only eat one little leg, not like I'm eating you entirely. Do you want to do this or not?" Tweek asked.

Craig glared at the boy before feeling his hands shaking, he knew that if he doesn't do something, everyone was going to be eaten by this wolf boy. Craig sighed before looking up at Tweek, glaring at him.

"Fine, deal."

"Seriously?" Tweek asked, his ears perking up a bit.

"Yes, if I win, you leave, if you win...you can eat my leg," Craig said.

Tweek looked at Craig skeptically before nodding, "alright then. What's the challenges you want to do?"

The first thing that Craig recommended on doing was heading over to the three bears old house. Once they reached the house, they peeked inside and saw the table with three bowls of porridge on it.

"Tch, is that it? Eat porridge? Easy," Tweek said.

"Oh no, ever since Goldilocks broke into the house, the three bears have placed a new security system to prevent future robberies," Craig said.

"Oh like what? A couple of cameras here and there? Please, I can eat all three bowls before you can even finish one," Tweek opened the door and started walking in.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Craig said.

"Hmph, I'll be careful to not show my face on the camera, now stop whining and let's just-" Suddenly, the two boys jumped when they heard a roar, they turned their head and saw a grizzly bear charging at them. "Oh my god!" Tweek slammed the door shut, and the two boys held the door to prevent the bear from coming out. "Who was that?"

"The three bears hired a security bear to protect their home, and in exchange, the bear can eat all the tree nuts and honey it wants!"

"Alright well let's just ask the bear to not maul us to death!" Tweek shouted.

"He's not a talking bear, he's a normal bear! Not all animals here are talking or magic you know!" Craig exclaimed.

"What the fuck!? Why would they hire a normal bear!?"

"Well I mean, normal bears are ten times more deadlier than a talking or magical bear now," Craig said. The door banged and the two yelped in surprised, "you're still part animal, right? Tell him to back off!"

"Okay, one, I'm a wolf, not a bear! Just because I have wolf in me doesn't mean I know how to talk to bears! Two, even if I could talk to him, I can't because I'm still in my half human form, and I'm freaking out and can't turn back into a full wolf form at the moment!"

The bear roared and pieces of the door broke open and the two boys screamed in panic.

"Okay, we can't just stay here and wait for this bear to break the door and kill us, so we need come up with a plan," Craig said.

"Well what are you suggesting we do?" Tweek asked.

"....How fast are you at running?" Craig asked.

"....You son of a bitch," Tweek narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey, either you start running and be the bear bait, while I get the tranquilizer that the bears keep just in case the bear goes rogue, or we both die. Your choice," Craig said.

"...God damn it," Tweek walked away from the door. Tweek got on all fours and turned into a wolf pup, he looked back, signalling Craig to let go, "alright, ready!" Craig nodded and quickly ran away from the door and hid at the side of the house. The bear broke open the door, saw Tweek, and started chasing after him. "Oh my god!" Tweek shouted as he started running as fast as he could.

"Don't worry, I'll find the tranquilizers!" Craig called back.

"Hurry!" Tweek shouted as he continued running with the bear a few feet behind him.

Craig rushed inside and looked around for the tranquilizers that the three bears left, he soon found the tranquilizers and the gun in one of the drawers and started rushing out, but he stopped when he noticed the porridge on the table.

"...."

"Craig! What's taking you so long!" Tweek shouted from outside.

"....Hmph," Craig placed the gun down on the table and quickly got to eating the three bowls of porridge, but like the story, the first porridge was too hot. "Jesus! How the fuck did these bears make their porridge like this!? Why was the smallest bear the only one with the perfect bowl!?" Craig exclaimed, fanning his mouth.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

Craig quickly ate up all three bowls before grabbing the gun and rushing out, he aimed the gun at the bear and shot the tranquilizer at the bear. The tranquilizer managed to hit the bear and after a few minutes, the bear slowed down and fell to the ground, collapsing and falling asleep.

Craig rushed over, staring at the bear to make sure it was asleep, "alright, the bear is down, all thanks to Fairy Godmother's sleeping potion tranquilizers, the best in town," Craig said.

"Please...don't...talk like...an infomercial," Tweek panted before collapsing right next to Craig before turning back to his half human and half wolf form.

"....You alright?" Craig asked.

"Why did you...take so long?" Tweek whined.

"Sorry, finding the tranquilizer was a bit hard," Craig said.

"Ugh, whatever...let's just go inside and eat that porridge before the bear wakes up, or before the three bears come back," Tweek said.

"No need," Craig smirked, "they're all gone."

Tweek's eyes widened and he let out a growl before suddenly getting up, "you what!?" Tweek's legs were still tired so he fell back down, but kept his eyes on the boy, "that's cheating!"

"Hey, we never really made up any rules for this, so all's fair in love and war, wolf boy," Craig grinned before walking back into the house to put the tranquilizer back. "I'll give you a few minutes to rest, looks like you won't be able to walk for awhile," Craig said.

Tweek growled as he watched the hooded boy leave him there. Tweek did not like this boy one bit.

After getting some rest from almost dying, the two boys headed back to town, of course, since Craig did remember his errands with his grandmother, he quickly called up his grandmother to tell her that he was going to be late and that he was with Tweek, Craig's grandmother seemed pleased by this, even saying that the two boys were going to be such great friends. Craig wanted to argue that he wasn't friends with Tweek, but knew not to argue with his grandmother on the phone.

After Craig hung up, he let out a sigh and looked over at Tweek, who was giving him a smug look. "What?" Craig frowned.

"It's cute how much you care about your granny," Tweek chuckled.

Craig frowned, "fuck off and let's get this over with," Craig said.

The two headed towards the fountain where they saw Humpty Dumpty sitting on the wall, he was rocking back and forth while enjoying what looked to be a popsicle, an egg popsicle....gross.

"Are you sure about this?" Craig asked.

"Hey, you chose the last challenge, it's only fair that I get to choose one," Tweek said.

"Yeah...but pushing Humpty Dumpty off the wall? Don't you remember how long it took for the king's men to put him back together?" Craig asked.

"I know the story, but we're not going to just leave him like that of course, we're going to put him back together and whoever manages to put the most pieces together in a minute, then they are the winner, got it?"

"Ugh, fine..."

"...And no cheating this time," Tweek added.

"Alright! Jesus, I won't cheat this time, let's just get this over with," Craig sighed. The two walked closer to the wall where Humpty was, and Craig couldn't help but feel a bit bad about this, "so...how exactly are we going to-"

Tweek kicked the wall, causing the wall to shake a bit, Humpty let out a yelp before falling to the ground and cracking into tiny pieces. "He should have really seen that this wall was a bit unstable, one punch and boom, shakes like a leaf."

"I can't believe you did that," Craig said, looking at Humpty in horror, "is he even alive?"

"Oh quit your whining and let's get to it," Tweek said, bringing out a bottle of glue.

The two sat down and got to work on putting Humpty Dumpty back together, Tweek was getting a lot of progress done, but for Craig, he was having trouble since he couldn't get over the guilt he was feeling. By the time the minute was up, Tweek managed to put together a good chunk of Humpty Dumpty, but for Craig, he barely finished Humpty's left eye.

"I win," Tweek said.

"N-no fair!" Craig exclaimed, "I've seen you put together lots of puzzles at granny's house before, you chose this challenge because you knew you'd ace it!" Craig pouted.

"All's fair in love and war," Tweek taunted, sticking his tongue out at the boy. Craig fumed while Tweek laughed, but when they looked down at Humpty Dumpty, who was now groaning in pain, the two knew they should finish the job, "uh...we better put him back together before he wakes up," Tweek said.

"Good idea," Craig said.

After putting Humpty Dumpty back together and quickly leaving the area before anyone noticed what had happened, the two headed back to the forest, but both weren't sure what to do for the final challenge.

"Um...maybe we can...steal that cat's boots?" Craig suggested.

"No way, I don't handle cats that well," Tweek said.

"Alright....um...maybe..place a pea underneath a princess' mattress?"

"Where are we going to get a pea from? And it's the middle of the day, who would be sleeping at this hour? Tweek said.

"Good point," Craig sighed and leaned against a tree, sitting down, Tweek does the same, "well I got nothing," Craig said.

"This is stupid," Tweek sighed, getting annoyed.

"It's not stupid, this is a matter of life or death!" Craig exclaimed.

"Look, it's not like I'm planning on eating anyone right now, and even when I grow up and be big, it's not like I'll be able to eat everyone. There's no way I'll be able to eat another wolf or bear," Tweek pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, you're still a bad wolf and I'm going to save everyone," Craig said.

"Why do you even care? I thought you found everyone annoying," Tweek said.

"I do...I found everyone annoying, I even found my own family annoying, and almost everything is annoying to me," Craig said, "...but...that doesn't mean...I dislike people...even I want to play with the other kids...and I also want to have some fun with everyone, but with my job and having to do so many errands for my parents...I feel like...I don't have much time to do anything fun," Craig said.

"...Hmph...now if you had said that to everyone, maybe no one would be shunning your right now," Tweek said.

Craig frowned, "it's your fault that everyone doesn't believe me," Craig said.

"No, it was your own fault. You're the one with the attitude, all I'm doing is being a cute pup and melting people's hearts. It's your own fault that no one wants to be around you," Tweek said.

"...." Craig looked down, angry. Craig got up and started walking off, Tweek stood up himself and started following the boy.

"Where are you going?"

"I know one more challenge we can do," Craig said.

Confused, Tweek followed the boy as they walked deeper and deeper into the woods until they reached the fork in the road, the right path leading to Craig's grandmother's house, and the left leading to the dangerous creatures and monsters.

"Uh....w-what are you planning?" Tweek asked.

"...." Craig doesn't say and simply walked to the left path.

"W-wait! Are you nuts!?" Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed Craig's hand. "You're not suppose to go in there, remember?"

"Well that's the challenge, whoever last in the dangerous part of the woods the longest, wins," Craig said.

"Are you crazy!? Look, I've lived in that part of the woods since I was just a baby pup, and let me tell you, it's way too dangerous for a human like you," Tweek warned.

"Then you shouldn't have any problem being in there, right? Now come on, unless you're scared," Craig said.

"I'm not scared, I'm just not crazy like you! Now let's just stay away from the left path and go to your grandma's place already. We can forget about this stupid contest," Tweek said. Craig doesn't say a word, he simply took his hand back, turned back to the path, and started running in. "Craig!" Tweek shouted as he chases after the boy.

The two kept running around the woods, Tweek trying to catch up to Craig, but the hooded boy would run faster and faster into the woods, past dark trees and bushes, making it hard for the wolf boy to see where Craig was going. Tweek tried his best to catch up to the boy, but the woods were to dense and too dark, and Tweek couldn't see Craig once the boy hid behind a couple trees.

"Craig! Craig!" Tweek called out, he flinched when he hears noises in the distance and grew worried, "c-come on dude, you're going to get eaten out here...just come and let's head back! What you're trying to prove isn't working!" Tweek exclaimed, getting more and more worried. When Tweek heard howling in the distance, Tweek's tough act dropped and he became increasingly concerned for the boy. "Craig? Come on...i-if you get eaten...I'm not going to-" He heard growling, "Craig? Craig!" Tweek started running farther in.

Once Tweek was gone, Craig stepped out of the bushes he was hiding and snickered to himself. His plan worked, he finally rid himself of that annoying wolf boy. Craig knew that Tweek would follow him into the woods and try to find him, so Craig hid and hoped that Tweek will run farther into the woods, while Craig heads back, tell everyone that Tweek decided to go back to his wolf pack, and his life will go back to normal. No more annoying wolf boy.

"Ha, serves you right for trying to eat me and my family," Craig blew a raspberry at the direction of where Tweek ran into before turning around and started leaving the dangerous woods. Once Craig was back to the safe part of the woods, he looked back, hearing complete silence aside from an owl hooting and the like. "....I'm sure he'll be fine. He said so himself, he use to live in these woods before, so it's not like anything is going to eat him," Craig said. Craig flinched when he heard snarling in the distance. "....W-well...he said his pack lives there...there's no way they would let him die...even if they kicked him out..." Craig winced when he hears a loud howl in the distance, ".....whatever...it's not my problem anymore. I'm not going back for him," Craig muttered.

"Gah!"

Craig froze, he turned around and started running back, his heart pounding, praying that Tweek was going to be alright. Even if Tweek did threatened to eat Craig's family and everyone in town, he was still a kid, and Craig didn't want anymore guilt building up if he found out Tweek was murdered because of him. Craig quickly ran deeper and deeper, getting more and more scared as the woods became more frightening.

"Tweek? Tweek!" Craig called out, his heart was pounding like crazy as he gets deeper and deeper into the woods. "Tweek!"

"Oh? Is that the name of your baby?" A voice startled the boy.

Craig turned around and saw a tiny man with long fingers, pointed shoes, and an evil look on his face. Craig immediately knew what type of creature this man was. "H-he's not my baby...I'm ten...and a boy, b-but he is a wolf boy with blonde hair, should look like a human with ears and a tail at this moment, about this tall, green eyes, and the like. Have you seen him?"

"Oh yes, I've seen the very person you're talking about, but right now he's with another one of my friends, ready to dine on his flesh," the man smirked.

"What!?" Craig panicked, "why would you eat him? He use to live in this part of the woods!"

"That's the thing boy, unlike the other fairy tale friends in the lighter part of the woods, here, it's every creature for themselves, so we tend to eat one another, heck, I've seen a bear eating another bear when there was a perfectly good deer carcass right next to it," the man said.

"Oh my god," Craig felt like puking. "Please, you got to tell me where he is, you and your friends can't eat him!" Craig begged.

The man laughed wickedly, "poor boy wearing a blue hood, fearing for the dear life of his friend, but sadly this is the very end, I'll tell you where your little wolf friend be, but answer me, chances three. What is my name?"

"Rumpelstiltskin. Also, if you were trying to rhyme that...that was awful," Craig said.

"Damn! How did you know?"

"Dude, ever since the story of that little man who tried to take a princess' baby after he helped her spin straw into gold, everyone now knows that all little men that has a thing for babies are named Rumpelstiltskin, why do you think all of you have been banished to this part of the woods?" Craig said.

"I keep telling them we should have different names, but no, Rumpelstiltskin is a family generation name, tradition. Bah! Look what tradition gets us, now we can't even have one baby without someone guessing our name immediately," the little man said.

Craig sighed, getting slightly annoyed, "alright, I answered you stupid and obvious question, now tell me where Tweek is!"

"Fine fine, he is that way, by the tree with a face on it, can't miss it," the man said.

"Thanks," Craig turned, but before he left, "also, you need to work on your rhyming a bit more, I get that everyone knows the answers, but that was just terrible," Craig said, then he continued on.

Craig continued to look around for the tree with a face on it, but he froze when he realized something. Practically all the trees in the woods had faces on them. The little man didn't give him much of anything.

"God damn it!" Craig exclaimed, he could hear the little man laughing in the distance, taunting the boy. Craig sighed, but at least he knew where he needed to go and who Tweek is with, so he just needs to keep walking until he sees the wolf child surrounded by little men that wants to eat his flesh, simple.

Craig continued to walk around, feeling more and more scared as the trees become more and more terrifying, Craig tried to quicken his steps, but with how dark it was, he didn't want to accidentally trip or worse. Craig continued walking, trying to ignore the noises that he hears, trying his best to calm down his breathing, and trying to ignore the music that was playing.

Wait...music?

Craig's eyes widened as he followed the music and saw a group of little men, Tweek tied in the middle of them. "Tweek!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Halt! Not another step, human," the little man said.

"For fuck sake, Tweek, you were easily captured by little men that have the same name?" Craig asked.

"Well I am ten and they reach my waist, so screw you," Tweek frowned.

"Shut up, the both of you. You're all going to be eaten...unless you can answer me-"

"All of you are Rumpelstiltskin," Craig said immediately.

"...God damn it!" The little man exclaimed.

All the little men grumbled and untied the wolf boy, once Tweek was free, he walked up to Craig and grabbed the collar of his shirt, angrily glaring at the blue hooded boy.

"Where were you!?" Tweek shouted, showing his teeth.

"Uh..."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you got hurt! How was I going to tell your family if you got eaten!?"

"Uh..." Craig became even more guilty.

"God..I was so worried for you! I...I thought you were hurt or lost...and...and....gah! I'm just glad you're okay," Tweek said, hugging the boy.

"....Yeah...you're gonna probably take those words back," Craig said.

"What? Why?"

"Well...I kinda...planned you'd come looking for me...so I basically planned on heading back while you try to look for me in the forest...and I hoped to never see you again..." Craig smiled sheepishly.

"You what?" Tweek stared angrily at the boy.

"Damn kid, that seemed harsh! You do realize he could have been killed in here, hell! We almost ate him!"

"You, shut up," Tweek said.

"Sorry..." The little man said, backing away.

"And you, how fucking dare you trick me! I ought to eat your head for this!" Tweek growled.

"You might want to do that later, kid," the little man said.

"Why?" Tweek asked.

"Because I'm sure that wolf is gonna want to eat him first," the little man said.

The two boys turned their head and they paled when they saw a larger wolf, staring at them.

"Oh shit," the two boys exclaimed.

The two boys started running as the wolf chases after them. The boys screamed as they tried to find a way to escape the dangerous woods and avoid the wolf that is behind them, but with how dense the woods were and the fact that none of them remember where they came from, they can only hope they reach the bright side of the woods soon as the kept running.

"Tweek! Can't you just tell this guy not to eat us or at least turn into a wolf yourself and fight him!?"

"I can't! He bigger and stronger than me, and won't listen! Besides, he's not really after me, more you, so I don't know why I'm running as well," Tweek exclaimed.

"Don't you fucking dare leave me to run all by myself," Craig exclaimed.

"Come here you little morsel!" The wolf said, almost biting off Craig's foot.

"Jesus!" Craig exclaimed as he tried running faster. "What do we do!?"

"Nnngg...." Tweek turned stopped running, he turned around and ran towards the wolf, growling as he jumps onto the wolf and bit down on the wolf's neck. "Go go go!" Tweek shouted.

"Are you crazy!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Just go before he-" The wolf bit down onto Tweek's arm and pulled him off, he stood over the wolf boy and pinned him down, glaring at Tweek.

"I remember you...you're that little pup who lost his parents and was too much of a weakling to be part of our pack," the wolf said, snarling a bit.

"Nngg! Get off of me!" Tweek shouted.

"What are you doing with a human boy...who...is wearing a...oh...I see what this is. Are you really trying to prove yourself by eating Red Riding Hood's descendants? How cute," the wolf chuckled as its claws dug into Tweek's arm, drawing blood.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, worried for the boy.

"What's this? Is he actually worried for you? I thought you were going to make him your lunch, not your friend. Ha. You're less of a wolf than I thought. Hell...you can't even stay in your wolf form for more than ten minutes, how will you ever honor your parents if you can't even do a simple task as killing Red Riding Hood's descendant. Pathetic," the wolf said.

"...." Tweek whimpered as he started to tremble.

"Hey! Shut up!" Craig exclaimed, getting pissed, "who cares if he hasn't eaten me yet? He's still the most conniving wolf I've ever met! He already tricked everyone to think he's a good wolf, and he managed to make everyone not believe in me when I tried to warn them about him! So yeah, he may not be the strongest wolf as you, but he's more wolf than any wolf I know, and right now, he's more wolf than you, asshole," Craig shouted.

"....Craig," Tweek muttered, looking at the human boy.

"How annoying. You Riding Hoods were always so annoying, if it weren't for the peace treaty between us wolves and you Hoods, we'd have slaughtered you by now," the wolf said.

"Yeah well...what's stopping you from getting me?" Craig said as he took out his hunting knife.

"Brave boy you are...too bad you're going to need a bit more that courage," the wolf snarled and jumped at Craig.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

The wolf bit down onto Craig's arm, causing the boy to fall and start crying in pain as his arm started to bleed. The wolf tried to rip Craig's arm off, but Craig kept punching him in the face while trying to reach for the knife he dropped.

"Let go!" Tweek yelled as he got back up and jumped on the wolf, biting and scratching at the wolf's face.

"Get off of me you damn brat!" The wolf yelled.

Once the wolf let Craig's arm go, Craig reached for his knife and stabbed the wolf in the jaw. The wolf yelped in pain, but Craig didn't stop there, he pulled the knife down until the knife cut all the way from the wolf's jaw to his stomach, the wolf stopped moving by then as all its intestines and the like fell out of the wolf's body and the wolf collapsing on the ground, dead.

"Holy shit, dude!" Tweek exclaimed as he backed away from the body and stared at it in shocked, "you murdered him!"

"He....he was going to murder us, Tweek," Craig panted before falling back to the ground, covered in blood. Craig winced in pain when his arm began to hurt. "Ah...fuck..." Craig exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Tweek asked as he walked over and looked at Craig's arm, "Jesus, he really did a number on your arm."

"Yeah? Well..." Craig sighed, "what about you? Are you okay?" Craig asked.

"I'm fine," Tweek said. Tweek took Craig's arm and inspected it, and without even asking, he started to lick up the blood and wounds on Craig's arm.

"What are you doing?" Craig glared at the boy, ready to grab his knife again.

"I'm cleaning it. If you let it go like this, you'll get an infection," Tweek said, "my mom use to teach me how to do this when I got hurt a lot," Tweek said.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, feeling bad for the wolf pup for having to hear that wolf talking about his parents and the like. "....I'm sorry," Craig said.

"...For what?" Tweek asked, still licking Craig's arm.

"I'm sorry for...for....tricking you," Craig said, feeling even more guilty.

"....You know...if this little challenge of yours is still on...technically...I won since I stayed in the woods the longest...and you left for a few seconds before coming back for me," Tweek said. Craig paled. "Are you going to take back the bet?" Tweek asked, his eyes narrowing.

"...." Even if Craig wanted to say no, his granny and mom have taught him to never take back a promise, and technically, Tweek played fair the entire time, so even if Craig didn't like this, he knew that Tweek won and gets his prize. "You can eat my leg," Craig said.

"Seriously?" Tweek asked, staring at the boy.

Craig nodded, "just...please make it quick...and..and..." Craig started thinking about his family, his granny, and everyone in town. He failed to save them from their fate in the future, "please...when you're eating everyone...at least eat them as quickly as you can...quick and painless, please," Craig said, he was sweating and on the verge to tears as his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Alright then," Tweek said. Craig can feel Tweek placing his hands over Craig's arm, pinning him to the ground, Craig had his eyes closed as he hears Tweek lightly growling at him. Before Craig knew it, he felt a tongue on his cheek. Tweek was licking his face. "...Pff, you should have seen your face when you thought I was serious on eating your leg."

Craig opened his eyes and stared up at the boy, "w-what? You're not?" Craig asked.

"Of course not, dummy. What would everyone think if they saw you without your leg while you were with me the entire time, hm? They'll know I did it and my little plan will be ruined. So no, I won't be eating your leg," Tweek said.

Craig sighed in relief, "oh thank god."

"Hold it," Tweek said, "I may not be planning on eating your leg or eating you quite yet, but I still deserve a reward for winning your dumb challenge," Tweek said.

"Alright," Craig sighed, "what do you want now?"

"Firstly, you are to not tell anyone about my plan or what I'm about to do anymore. I can't risk someone believing you now," Tweek said.

Craig frowned, "fine."

"Second, you are to help me get big and strong, so everyday, you are to play with me," Tweek said.

"P-play with you?" Craig questioned.

"Yeah, play with me. All the pups in the pack play with each other to get big and strong, but since I'm out of the pack, you're all I got, got it?" Tweek said.

"Fine, whatever. Anything else?"

"...." Tweek leaned in and licked Craig on the cheek once more, "you gotta let me do that from now on."

"What!?" Craig exclaimed.

"You taste really good, and it's not like I'm going to bite you, just lick you. It's like with dogs, just think of it as a dog kissing you," Tweek said.

"Gross," Craig said.

"Hey, you said you have to do what I say if I won, and I did," Tweek frowned.

"...Fine! Deal!" Craig huffed, getting annoyed.

Tweek smiled, his tail started wagging a bit. "....So...what do we do with the wolf here?"

".....We could skin it and turn his fur into a hooded cape," Craig said.

"...Don't you dare, it would be like me wearing another wolf's skin," Tweek said.

"Fine fine, then I guess let the other animals in the woods eat him or something. I'm sure the Rumpelstiltskins will love eating him," Craig sighed.

"Fine...and what do we tell granny about the arm?" Tweek asked.

"We'll figure something out," Craig said.

The two left the dangerous part of the woods without fail and quickly headed to Craig's grandmother's house, when Craig's grandmother saw the wounds on both boys, she immediately brought them in and started bandaging the both of them, asking questions, what had happened, and the like. Craig and Tweek decided to not mention the challenge, and simply said they were playing, and then said that Craig dropped something near the dangerous part of the woods and was trying to get it, only to have a wolf attack them. Craig then said that if Tweek wasn't there, he would be dead, and that Craig owed Tweek his life.

"Well I'm glad you boys are alright, but Craig, promise me you'll never go to the left path ever again, if you dropped something over there, you can always ask me or an adult to help you. Got it?"

"Yes granny," Craig said.

"I'm just glad you're alright, dear," Craig's grandmother hugged the boy and then looked at Tweek, "and thank you for protecting my grandson, Tweek. Even if our family history between the Hoods and the wolves were never that great, what you did...I can never thank you enough."

"....Well...you all were so nice to me...it's the least I could do," Tweek said, blushing a bit.

Craig's grandmother smiled before patting Tweek's head and kissing him on the head, "well, now that both of you are all bandaged up, let's prepare lunch. You both must be starving after your little adventure," Craig's grandmother said, "oh but don't think you two are getting out trouble for what you did. Craig, I'm telling your parents, and Tweek, you're grounded young man."

"Grandma!" Craig whined.

"We almost died, and you punish us like this!?" Tweek complained.

"No whining you two, unless you want me to serve you mushroom soup," Craig's grandmother said.

"Not the mushroom soup!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek leaned in to whisper, "what's mushroom soup?"

"My grandma found this terrible recipe for mushroom soup, and basically, the mushrooms she used may not be deadly, but they taste awful, especially in soup form. She never makes it anymore unless she's punishing someone," Craig said. Twee gulped and nodded.

"Now why don't you two go clean up and I'll make lunch, and I better not hear any whining from the both of you, got it?" Craig's grandmother said.

"Yes, granny," both Craig and Tweek said before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

As they were walking, Tweek grabbed Craig's hand, stopping the boy from walking, "why did you tell her I saved you? You're the one who gutted that wolf with your knife," Tweek said.

Craig looked at him before looking away, "well...considering how much of a dick that wolf was to you, and you did technically try to save me...I just thought...you deserve to get complimented by my granny, that's all," Craig said, blushing slightly.

"...." Tweek smiled before leaning forward and licking Craig's cheek.

Craig flinched, "what was that for? Are you that hungry?" Craig paled.

"No...just wanted to show you some affection...like how those dogs do it," Tweek smirked before walking away.

"...G-gross!" Craig exclaimed, his cheeks were hot red at that moment.

From then on, Craig and Tweek became the best of friends, even if Craig still wanted to stop Tweek from his plan, he will admit, he enjoyed having the wolf boy's company, and Tweek seemed to not have much of an appetite as he stayed with Craig's family and got to know everyone in town. Tweek especially has grown a soft spot for the boy wearing the blue hood.

* * *

For many years, Craig and Tweek have gotten close together, though Craig still found the wolf boy to be annoying and Tweek still planned on eating everyone once he was strong enough, to which Craig prayed that Tweek never gets strong enough. However, no matter how close the two get, Craig's dream of leaving the town never went away, so once Craig became a teenager, his attempts at escaping the little town began.

"Okay....wall is roughly about twenty feet, everyone will be awake at around six in the morning, and it's currently three in the morning, so I have three hours to climb over the wall, get to the other side, and start my new life. Got it," Craig muttered to himself as he placed his notepad back into his bag. Craig pulled up his hood, hiding his face and hoping no one will see him, once the coast was clear, Craig dashed towards the wall and started using the climbing gear he bought to climb up. 

 After about five minutes, Craig was about to reach the top, he stopped and looked back at the town, wanting to say his final goodbyes before leaving. He said goodbye to his home, he said goodbye to the people, he said goodbye to his low paying job, he said goodbye to his school, he said goodbye to the people that annoy him each and everyday, and he especially said goodbye to Tweek.

"....May you all go to hell," Craig muttered before continuing to climb.

"Ouch, imagine what people might do if they heard you say that part," a voice stopped Craig from moving.

Craig turned his head and looked down, to see the familiar wolf looking up at him, arms crossed. "W-what are you doing here!?"

"Oh you know me, I'm more of night wolf than a day wolf, and your mom told me to keep an eye on you," Tweek smiled.

"Well fuck off, you're not stopping me from leaving," Craig said.

"Oh really now?" Tweek said. Tweek suddenly grabbed the end of Craig's cape, gently pulling on it.

Craig's eyes widened and he shook his head, "don't you dare."

Tweek smirked before pulling really hard, causing Craig to lose his grip and started to fall back, Tweek brought out his hands and caught the boy before he could hit the ground. "So much for escaping, Craig," Tweek smiled.

"You little fuck," Craig glared at the wolf.

"Love you too, now let's head back to your house, it's late and we should be asleep right now," Tweek said.

"Ugh," Craig groaned as Tweek carried him home. "You can put me down now," Craig said.

"I could...but how do I know you aren't going to try escaping again?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek, I swear to god," Craig narrowed his eyes.

"Fine fine, but I'm holding onto that hooded cape of yours," Tweek said as he gently placed Craig down and grabbed the end of Craig's cape, "you know, you should try wearing a shorter cape if you don't want the end to be grabbed so easily, especially if you don't want me to grab it so easily," Tweek smirked.

"Noted," Craig sighed as the two continued heading home.

Once the two reached Craig's house, Craig noticed that the lights were still on in the living room, Craig cursed and turned around, wanting to escape, but the moment Tweek grabbed his cape, there was nowhere for him to run to.

"Oh no you don't, your mom is paying me with snickerdoodles if I made sure you don't escape and bring you back home," Tweek said.

"I'll pay you ten times more snickerdoodles than my mom, and I'll even add some sugar cookies in there," Craig said.

"Tempting, but I like seeing you suffer a bit more," Tweek grinned before pulling Craig inside.

"Young man, where were you at this hour?" Craig's mother asked once Tweek and Craig entered the house.

"Oh you know, trying to escape...again," Tweek said.

"Nnnngg," Craig looked down, groaning a bit.

"Honestly Craig, don't you know what time it is today? You should be asleep. You're lucky it's not a school night, young man," Craig's mother said.

"Whatever," Craig sighed.

"Careful with how you talk, young man," Tweek said. Craig flipped him off.

"Craig, you're grounded for the rest of the night, if I see you trying to leave the house again, you'll be grounded for two weeks," Craig's mother said.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore," Craig frowned.

"Then stop acting like one with your little escape routine! Honestly, you have any idea how worried your father and I are get when you try to leave without telling us? Where are you even planning on going? What exactly are you going to do if you do leave?"

"I'm not sure, but all I know is...I'll be far far away from this stupid place," Craig said as he started heading upstairs.

"You say that now, but you're going to realize you'll miss this place whether you know it or not," Craig's mother said. Craig doesn't say a word and simply headed to his room, slamming the door behind him. Craig's mother sighed, "that boy..."

"Want me to talk to him?" Tweek asked.

"That would be lovely dear," Craig's mother smiled, "you can also stay for the night since it's already late."

"Thank you," Tweek said before heading upstairs, "don't worry, all teenagers will grow out of this rebellious stage one day," Tweek said.

"Hm...then what about you?"

"I maybe a teenager myself, but my rebellious stage started when I was a pup, so a little difference there," Tweek smiled.

"Well good luck talking to Craig, he is the most stubborn boy ever, and I've known his father since we were kids," Craig's mother sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll listen to me," Tweek smiled.

"Thank you. Good night dear."

"Night," Tweek opened Craig's door and headed inside. Once Tweek stepped inside, he sighed when he saw Craig laying on his bed, his hooded cape was off and being hung on the bed post, and Craig was currently petting his guinea pig. "You should probably put that happy meal back into his little cage before I'm tempted to eat it," Tweek said.

Craig frowned, "if you even dare try to eat Stripe, I'll fucking murder you with an ax," Craig said.

"I'm so scared," Tweek mocked before sitting on Craig's bed.

Craig sighed before sitting up, and placed Stripe back into his cage that was on the nightstand next to his bed. "What do you want?"

"I just think you should take it easy on your mom there, she is just worried for you," Tweek said.

"Mind your own damn business," Craig frowned.

"I'm just saying," Tweek put his hands up, sighing. Tweek then laid down, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, and his head laying on top of Craig's legs. "Mind if I sleep in here for the night?"

"We have a guest room," Craig sighed.

"Yeah, but it's so cold in there," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, knowing not to argue with him, "fine, but you're sleeping on the floor," Craig said.

"But I have a bad back," Tweek said.

"You didn't seem to complain when you caught me earlier," Craig said.

"Well when I caught you, my back started hurting a lot," Tweek said. Craig can see the lie on Tweek's face.

"Don't be a dick and just get on the floor," Craig sighed as he gently kicked Tweek off the bed and threw an extra pillow at Tweek's face.

"Hmph, this is no way to treat a guest," Tweek said.

"Considering how many times you come over here and stay for the night, your title as a guest is no long valid," Craig sighed as he laid back down, pulled his blanket over himself and had his back facing Tweek.

"Don't I get a blanket?" Tweek muttered.

"Blanket is in the second drawer, just grab it and shut up," Craig sighed, getting more and more annoyed.

Tweek sighed before opening the second drawer of Craig's dresser, he took out a blanket, laid back down on the ground, and stared up at the ceiling, looking at Craig occasionally.

"....Are you still mad that your little escape routine didn't work?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek, shut up," Craig frowned.

"Why do you even want to leave this place? It's literally a fairy tale town, all the sweets you can eat, the friendly people, and the fun adventures that you can go on. Why on earth would you want to leave?"

"Maybe because everyone is annoying, my job sucks, school is hell, I'm worried I'm going to get fat from all the sweets that are around here, and then there's people like you, always asking me dumb questions and getting in my business."

"Ouch, is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"Fuck off," Craig sighed.

"I'm just saying, if you leave...your chances of stopping me from eating everyone will disappear just like that," Tweek said.

Craig frowned, gripping his blanket, "as if. You keep saying you're planning on eating everyone, but from how I see it, you're just full of it," Craig said.

Tweek frowned before getting up and literally pouncing on top of Craig, grabbing his pillow and shoving it over Craig's face, not enough to suffocate him, but enough to pin him down and make Craig listen to him.

"Listen here, brat, I maybe getting along with everyone and shit, but when it comes to my hunger, I listen to that more than a friend. So when the time comes, when I'm sick of all of this happy fun time, I'll eat everyone. So even if you do manage to escape, I'll just find you and eat you last," Tweek said.

Craig managed to pull the pillow off and look up at Tweek. Craig's hitched his breath when he saw the carnivorous look on Tweek's face, however, when Craig looked into Tweek's eyes, he could see that the boy was lying.

"....Get off of me," Craig said.

Tweek dropped his predator act and started pouting, "ugh, you're no fun anymore. I remember when you were easily scared by my ferocious act," Tweek said.

"Yeah, when I was ten, by the time I turned thirteen, I managed to figure out when you're lying and when you're not just by looking into your eyes," Craig sighed.

"....You've been staring into my eyes? That's a bit...weird," Tweek chuckled.

Craig's face heated up and he flipped the wolf boy off, "not like that! B-besides, lots of people look into each other's eyes when talking! It's just common courtesy," Craig said.

"Yeah, but you hate looking at people's faces in general, so what's your excuse?" Tweek said, leaning forward until Craig can feel Tweek's breath against his cheek.

Craig blushed, trying his best to not look at the boy while also trying to push Tweek away, "could you kindly fuck off. Since I'm still stuck in this stupid town, I have work in the morning, and need to get as much sleep as possible."

"Hm...I don't know...it doesn't look like you want me to go," Tweek said, before looking down into Craig's eyes. Craig's eyes widened when Tweek nuzzled his face against his, while his hands started playing with Craig's hair. "I really like seeing you without that hood, your hair is quite soft...and I get to see your entire face."

"....Tweek," Craig said lowly.

"Yes?" Tweek smiled. Before Tweek knew it, Craig kicked him in the stomach, causing the wolf boy to yelp in pain before falling off the bed and back on the floor. "Nngg!"

"I'm going to say this one last time. Fuck. Off," Craig said, looking at the wolf and glaring at him.

"N-noted," Tweek groaned as he clutched his stomach.

"Goodnight, Tweek," Craig sighed before laying back down and had his back facing Tweek once more.

As Craig heard the wolf boy shuffling a bit before going silent, Craig stared at the wall across from him, feeling his cheeks heating up and his heart pounding in his chest. Craig pulled his blanket up a bit more, and tried to calm his beating heart as he tried to get some sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Craig was walking to work, his basket in his hand, his hooded cloak on, and an annoyed look on his face. Walking behind Craig was a very happy looking, yet also annoying creature.

"Don't you need to go home? I'm sure granny needs you for something," Craig said.

"Nah, ever since granny bought that magical energy pill, she's been getting a lot done at her age. I wouldn't be surprised if she lived up to her hundreds," Tweek said.

"Alright, fine, but why are you following me?"

"I thought I'd help you with work," Tweek smiled.

Craig stopped and turned towards the wolf boy, causing him to almost collide into him. "You are not coming with me to work."

"But it's so boring when you're not around," Tweek pouted.

Craig grabbed Tweek's ears and pulled on them, causing Tweek to yelp. Craig stared at Tweek with a dark look, "you are not coming with me. Final." Craig let Tweek go.

Tweek winced in pain and rubbed his left ear as he looked at Craig, frowning, "you're so mean, and I thought this place was suppose to be all smiles and friendliness," Tweek said.

"It might have been in the old days and with other people, but for me, I do what I want, and right now, I don't want you anywhere near my job. If you're so bored, just go home and help with my mom with baking or something, or you could hang out with the guys and bug them all day," Craig sighed.

"But I want to help you! Please?" Tweek said, grabbing the end of Craig's hooded cloak and hugging it tightly. "I promise not to cause any trouble."

".....Ugh, fine. Fine! Just don't get me fired," Craig said, "even if I hate my job, it's the only one that pays well enough for me to buy my escape gear."

"If you ask me, you're just wasting your money now," Tweek said. Craig glared at him. "Alright alright! I shut up. Let's go!" Tweek smiled, wagging his tail as he grabbed Craig's hand and headed towards the local bakery shop.

The moment the two stepped inside, they quickly ducked when a bowl flew towards them and almost hit them in the face. The bowl smashed into the wall behind them. When the two looked around, Tweek was laughing, Craig was annoyed, and there were about five gingerbread men running around the shop, causing havoc.

"Mr. Muffinman, how many times have I told you to not bake magical gingerbread men? Don't you remember the story of the runaway gingerbread man?" Craig sighed as he took his hooded cloak off and put on his apron. Tweek grabbed the spare apron and put it on himself.

"I cannot help it, my dear boy! The magic sugar powder just taste much more sweeter!" Mr. Muffinman said, who was currently taking refuge behind the counter.

"For the last time, Mr. Muffinman, that isn't magical sugar powder, it's just magical powder, and those aren't even meant to be put into food or anything since it'll just turn the food into living beings!" Craig exclaimed as he ducked when a gingerbread man threw some dough at him.

"Is this a normal thing?" Tweek asked.

"Every goddamn day," Craig sighed as he grabbed a broom and started chasing after the gingerbread men. "How much powder did you put in this time? These guys are even more crazy than the last batch!" Craig said.

"Maybe three shakes?" A plate almost hit Craig, "okay....maybe ten. That powder taste so good!"

"That's it. No more magic powder for you," Craig said as he used his broom to try and hit the gingerbread men, but they were too fast and wild, and the others kept throwing things at him, Craig didn't stand a chance.

"Hey...Craig...are any of these guys edible?"

"They're gingerbread men, of course they're edible....even if they start screaming the moment you take a bite out of them, which is why I never eat them. Why?"

"Just making sure," Tweek said as he licked his lips and started turning into his wolf form. Tweek then started chasing after the five gingerbread men, catching two with ease, he chomped down on them, ignoring their screams and cries. Tweek then proceeded to chase after the other three, all of which were now running away from Tweek. "Run run run as fast as you can, but you can't get away from you little gingerbread man!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Dude..." Craig sighed as he continued to chase after the remaining gingerbread men and helping Tweek get them.

"My gingerbread men!" Mr. Muffinman exclaimed.

"You, shut up," Craig glared as he used his broom to hit one of the gingerbread men towards Tweek. Tweek managed to catch it in the air.

"Ten points!" Tweek said, still chewing on the gingerbread man.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, especially when these little bastards are screaming," Craig sighed as he continued to chase after the last remaining two.

Tweek managed to catch the second to last gingerbread man when the little guy got stuck in some jam. Tweek swooped it up and started chomping down on it, crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"Now...where is that final gingerbread man?" Tweek growled.

"....There!" Craig pointed to the corner where the last gingerbread man was hiding. Craig stalked over towards it, raising his broom, "nowhere to run." Before Craig could even grab the gingerbread man, the gingerbread man bit down onto Craig's hand and started running between Craig's legs while Craig was distracted. "Ow! ...Since when did gingerbread men have teeth!?"

"Well it is gingerbread teeth, so I wouldn't really-"

"Shut up and just grab it!" Craig said.

"Alright alright. You know it's not easy since I already ate four of these things and I'm getting full," Tweek said.

"Oh suck it up," Craig sighed and continued to look around the floor, trying to find where the gingerbread man was hiding.

"There he is!" Tweek exclaimed, seeing the gingerbread man trying to open the door to escape.

"Not so fast you little bastard," Craig said as he grabbed the gingerbread man away from the door. The moment Craig caught the gingerbread man, the door opened and nearly hit Craig in the face, Craig backed away in surprised and looked up.

"Sorry about that," Craig looked up and saw the local woodsman's son, Jack.

"It's fine," Craig sighed as he struggled to keep the gingerbread still when it tried to wiggle its way out of Craig's hand.

Jack laughed, "Mr. Muffinman using that magic powder again?"

"Pretty much," Craig said, glaring at the old man, who was busy cleaning up the counter and trying to pretend nothing happened.

"Craig, I think I'm going to sit down for a bit. Those gingerbread men really fill you up," Tweek said as he sat at a table and laid his head down, rubbing his stomach.

"Great, not only do I have to clean this place up, but now I have to make sure Tweek isn't sick," Craig sighed.

"Oh...uh...I could help if you want," Jack said, smiling a bit.

Craig froze, "I couldn't do that, you're a customer," Craig said.

"Yeah, but it's the nice thing to do, and I'm all about earning those karma points," Jack grinned.

"Right, you and your karma points," Craig half smiled as he rolled his eyes. "you know that's a load of crap, right?"

"You say that, blue, but I don't care," Jack smiled.

"One, you're stupid, and two, I'm not wearing my blue hood right now, so you can't really give me that nickname right now," Craig said.

"Yeah, but you're always blue to me," Jack smiled.

At this, Tweek lifted up his head and stared at the two, he was surprised when he saw Craig smiling a bit. Tweek narrowed his eyes and started scratching at the table a bit in frustration.

"Jesus, you haven't called me that name since elementary school, so why start now?" Craig asked, sweeping the floors.

"Well you know...considering I haven't spoken to you in a few years, thanks to my dad's business, I thought now that we have some time, I try doing it again. Can you feel the nostalgia?" Jack smiled.

"Oh yes, I do...almost like that time you jumped over a candle like how your great great great grandfather did it, and you almost burned yourself because your pants were too loose."

"It was a simple mistake," Jack chuckled.

"Dude, you almost burned your house down," Craig sighed.

The two chuckled and Tweek wasn't liking this one bit. Tweek stood up, walked over to the two, and grabbed the broom that Craig was holding, "I'll go ahead and clean up for you, Craig."

"I thought you weren't feeling well," Craig said.

"Oh you know us wolves, we get over a little stomach pain that quickly," Tweek said.

"I've never really heard such a thing with wolves before," Jack said.

"That just shows you know nothing about wolves," Tweek said.

"Tweek!" Craig was surprised by how rude Tweek was being.

"What? Just saying," Tweek said.

"Um...sorry?" Jack said, "I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

"Yeah well be careful next time," Tweek said, "now come on, Craig, this place ain't cleaning itself up, well unless you have one of those magic cleaning houses, but I'm pretty sure Mr. Muffinman isn't the type of person to be trusted with magic," Tweek said.

Craig sighed before turning towards Jack, "you still want to help? We do have a lot of cleaning up to do," Craig said.

Jack smiled, "I'd do anything for you, blue."

Craig rolled his eyes, "alright, the mop and bucket are in the back near the sink. I'm going to deal with this little guy," Craig said, still holding the gingerbread man.

"Oh, let me," Jack takes the gingerbread man from Craig's hand. "I haven't eaten anything this morning."

"Hope you don't mind screaming," Craig said, turning around and heading to the back.

Jack smiled before looking at Tweek, who was glaring daggers at the boy. Jack didn't seem amused, but he smiled at Tweek before taking the gingerbread man into his mouth, and bit down on the head, looking at Tweek with a smirk. Tweek felt a shiver down his spine, and it didn't help that there was a bit of screaming from the gingerbread. Tweek turned around and continued cleaning, keeping a close eye on Jack.

Throughout the entire day, Craig, Tweek, and Jack, who volunteered to help with the shop, worked at the bakery, baked the breads and sweets, helped with any cleaning, and talking to customers. While Tweek was busy helping Mr. Muffinman with baking, he was keeping his eyes on Jack at the front, who was putting all the bread in display.

"For the last time, we do not sell poison apple pie," Craig sighed.

"Well...how about poison blueberry pie?"

Craig sighed once more, "lady, for the last time. We do not sell any poison goods here. If you want a poison apple pie, go to the evil gardens, pick a poison apple that grows there, and bake a poison apple pie yourself! We do not condemn the use of poison apples nor do we sell it, and even if we did have poison apples, we're definitely not selling it to someone like you," Craig said.

"Oh? Is it because I'm a witch?" The witch frowned.

"...Yes. Pretty much, in fact, I'm calling the guards. Witches aren't suppose to be asking for poison apples, especially obvious evil witches like you," Craig said.

"What to say I'm an evil witch?"

"The green skin, the wart on your nose, the messy black hair, dark eyes....and the fact that earlier today, you were cackling evilly. If that doesn't say evil witch, then you asking for a poison apple pie without telling me why you want a poison apple pie will. So please leave before I call the cops on you," Craig said.

The witch glared at the boy before hopping onto her broom and flying in the air, heading towards the door, "I'll get you and those poison apple pies my pretty!"

"No you won't, now get the fuck out of here before I start dialing the number," Craig said. The witch left. "Witches," Craig sighed, calling the police about the witch.

"You're actually going to call them?" Jack asked.

"Someone has to. You just can't let an evil witch fly around like that," Craig said. He dialed up the number and walked somewhere quiet to talk to the police.

Once Craig was gone, Tweek headed towards the front to take over for Craig for a bit, but Jack beat him to it.

"Don't worry, I got it," Jack smiled.

Tweek frowned, "well sorry, but since you're not an employee, we can't really have you here," Tweek said.

Jack looked at him, looking a bit annoyed, "uh...well last time I checked, you also aren't an employee," Jack said.

"Well I get special access since I'm friends with Craig's family and Mr. Muffinman doesn't mind," Tweek said.

"Oh yeah, using your little manipulation to get whatever you want, classic," Jack rolled his eyes.

Tweek frowned, "what are you talking about? I never manipulated anyone."

"Yes you did, you manipulated Craig's family, everyone in town, and from how see it...you might have manipulated Craig himself," Jack said.

"I never manipulated Craig. He's too smart for that," Tweek huffed.

"Good point...cause I do remember how Craig tried telling people that you were threatening to eat us?" Jack said.

Tweek paled and he looked down, "I was a kid...kids say a lot of weird things," Tweek said.

"Yeah...but not wolf kids," Jack said.

"As if you know anything about wolves," Tweek growled.

"I know enough that wolves will do anything to get what they want, that they're appetite is much bigger than being friends with people, and the fact that Craig disliked you from the beginning and even tried to tell people that you were planning to eat us just proves that...you're not to be trusted," Jack said.

Tweek glared at him, "you know nothing about me, and you clearly no nothing about Craig."

"I don't know anything about Craig? I'm his friend," Jack said.

"Some friend. Who stops talking to your friend after elementary school? I bet you don't even know what's Craig favorite cookie is," Tweek said.

"Easy, it's chocolate chip," Jack said.

"Nope. It's sugar cookies. Craig use to really like chocolate chips, but he started liking sugar cookies more ever since his granny found a new recipe," Tweek said.

Jack glared at the wolf boy, "so what? That doesn't prove anything."

"No, it proves that you're a lousy friend who can't make extra time to hang out. You and Craig may have had a nice relationship before, but I know more about Craig than you'll ever will, and I'll continue to know who he is as a person, while you just go around the woods and cutting down little critters' homes," Tweek said.

"You better watch yourself, wolf. In every fairy tale, the wolf is the one that gets killed in the end, and you're going to be joining them very soon if you don't fuck off," Jack said.

"Uh...what are you two doing?" Craig came back in and noticed how Tweek and Jack were glaring at each other.

The two stood up straight and tried acting like nothing happened. "Nothing!" The two exclaimed, still glaring at each other.

"Well whatever you two are doing, I need your help with the next batch of bread, Mr. Muffinman found the magic powder I hid and is having a sugar high," Craig said.

"Is it really that sweet?" Tweek asked.

"I don't know nor do I care, so let's get to work," Craig sighed as he headed back into the kitchen.

"....."

"...."

"....I bet I can bake more bead than you," Tweek smirked.

"Winner considers themselves as Craig's true best friend," Jack said.

"You're on."

The two headed into the kitchen and got to work. Tweek and Jack tried to make as much bread as they possibly could, and tried to make the most tastiest bread as well. Tweek was so determined to beat Jack, that he was ignoring what Craig was saying.

"Tweek, you wanna slow down there?" Craig asked.

"Sorry Craig, but I got to beat that motherfucker!" Tweek exclaimed.

"As if, I'm going to win and you'll just go back to where you're from, wolf boy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Guys, what the fuck are you two talking about?" Craig asked, getting confused and annoyed.

"Fuck you! I'm Craig's friend and you're just a home destroyer!" Tweek said.

"If you haven't noticed, a lot of the trees my family cut down are to build homes, besides, there's plenty of trees growing in the forest, and we make sure to plant a new one after cutting a tree down," Jack said.

"Sure you do," Tweek said.

"We do! If you're so concerned about nature, why don't you go back to the woods and stop being a nuisance to Craig's grandmother!"

"Fuck you!"

"Whoa, guys, calm down!" Craig exclaimed as he tried going in between them, "whatever it is you're both arguing about, you both need to stop and-" Before Craig could say a word, both Jack and Tweek grabbed a packet of yeast, but since they were busy arguing, they added too much of the yeast and the dough started expanding. "Stop!" Craig exclaimed as the dough started getting out of control.

"Uh...don't worry! I got this," Tweek quickly grabbed the nearest thing on the table and tried hitting the dough with it.

"Wait! That's the magic wand!" Mr. Muffinman said.

"Why on earth would you have a magic wand in your shop!?" Craig frowned.

"I buy a lot of magical items to bring out the flavor of my breads."

The dough continued to rise, but it started building up like a balloon. It was going to explode.

"Oh shi-"

The dough exploded and got everywhere. Everyone stood there in silence, shocked at what happened. Jack looked worried, Tweek felt guilty, Craig was annoyed, but Mr. Muffinman was furious.

"Craig, you're fired."

"What? I didn't do this!" Craig said.

"Yes, but these two are with you," Mr. Muffinman said.

"Sir, it's not Craig's fault," Jack said, "I volunteered to help Craig and I ended up making a mess. You can just ban me from the shop instead," Jack said.

"Jack, you've been a loyal customer, you and your family, but I don't think I can keep Craig around, especially when he has a wolf as his little companion here," Mr. Muffinman said.

"Whoa, okay...no need to bring race into this," Tweek frowned.

"I don't mean it in that way, but I saw how you were this morning, how you chased down my gingerbread man, and honestly...if you were a kid, I'd have been okay with it, but you're not a fully grown wolf, and...honestly...I'm not sure if I'm comfortable having him around," Mr. Muffinman said.

"Is that the reason?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I mean...you don't have to fire Craig! I'll just stop coming by the shop," Tweek said.

"Now I know you, Craig, I know you're the type to not wanting to do that to a friend," Mr. Muffinman said.

"Look Mr. Muffinman, Craig did nothing wrong, so you punishing him is just...fucking stupid! If you're going to be punishing anyone, you should be punishing me! Unless you're scared of me," Tweek growled, showing his teeth at the old man.

"Tweek!"

"See!? I'm sorry Craig, but if this wolf continues to be close with your family, especially to you, I can't have him around, even if he waits for you outside my shop, I don't want him scaring my customers. I'm sorry, but unless Tweek leaves town, you're fired," Mr. Muffinan said.

"....."

"This...this is a load of-"

"I understand," Craig said.

"What?"

"...Tweek, let's go home," Craig said as he took off his apron, cleaned himself up real quick, then grabbed his cloak and started leaving through the door. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Mr. Muffinman, but there's no way I would kick Tweek out like that. He's not just my friend, he's family," Craig said, "so if you can't stand him being with me and my family, then I guess you lost an employee," Craig proceeded to leave.

"Craig! Wait!" Tweek started running out of the door to catch up to the boy. Tweek caught up to Craig and stopped him from walking by grabbing his hand, "look, it really was my fault. Let's just go back inside and I'll tell Mr. Muffinman that I won't come by the shop anymore," Tweek said.

"No, that's stupid. Just because you're a wolf doesn't mean you should be treated like that. I know Mr. Muffinman means well, but what he said about you and all that, I just...it' bugs me so fucking much," Craig said.

"I know how you feel, Craig, but that doesn't mean you have to give up on this job," Tweek said.

"Who cares about the job? Hell...I'm kinda glad I no long have to work there anymore," Craig sighed.

"....But what about the money? Don't you want the money for your escape gear?" Tweek asked.

Craig scoffed, "didn't you want me to stay?"

"...." Tweek looked down, his ears were drooping, "I do...I want you to stay here with me....I never want you to leave me," Tweek said.

"....." Craig looked away, blushing slightly, "Tweek-"

"Listen Craig....I know...I know I can be annoying...and I know I can be a nuisance to you, but....I....I care about you and your family...I do....and yes...I know I threatened to eat you and your family before but...but....I realize that...that I like having you guys around...I like everyone here...and I like...I like the fact that I now have a family...like you said...you, granny, your mom, your dad, and your sister...everyone...you're all my family...and I don't....I don't want you guys to leave...and I especially don't want you to leave," Tweek said.

"....Tweek....why do you care about me leaving? I mean...I'm an asshole, remember?"

"You are...but you can also be caring...and you make the best cookies...and you always have a nice smell...and you look handsome when your hood is down...and I like your blue eyes, and I live how you talk about guinea pigs, and I like how you have a cute face when you're sleeping! I like everything about you, Craig...I...." Tweek stopped, feeling his heart racing, when he looked up at Craig, seeing how his cheeks were slightly pink, Tweek knew what he was feeling, "I like you. I think...I love you," Tweek said.

"....." Craig looked at Tweek, he blinked once, then twice, then three times before looking away, his cheeks were hot. ".....What the fuck? Why on earth would you like me like that?" Craig tried playing it off as a joke, "I mean me? Dating a wolf? You have got to be..." Craig looked down, feeling his stomach going into knots, "as if I'd ever like....I mean...I do like you...b-but you're still annoying and-" Craig looked at Tweek, and for once, Tweek actually looked adorable to the boy. "....Oh fuck me sideways," Craig groaned, realizing he liked Tweek more than he thought. Craig really blamed the magic of love at first sight, it was so annoying to him.

Tweek looked at him, smiling a bit, looking hopeful, "I take that comment meaning that...you feel the same?"

"...." Craig looked up at him, feeling his heart pounding, "fine...I do...so what? You gonna do something about it?" Craig asked, crossing his arms, still blushing madly.

Tweek grinned, "maybe," Tweek said before moving closer and licking Craig on the cheek.

"....Gross," Craig said.

"Would you prefer I do this then?" Tweek tilted Craig's head and placed his lips on Craig's, gently kissing him before pulling away. "How's that?"

Craig blushed, but doesn't move away, "not sure...maybe...try again?" Craig said.

Tweek smiled before moving closer and kissing him once more. Craig placed his hand over Tweek's, leaning forward and kissing back. When the two pulled away, they were slightly out of breath, their faces were flushed, and they could feel the magic around them. Both weren't sure if there was something in the air, or it was just them, they simply smiled awkwardly at each other before Tweek grabbed Craig's hand.

"Let's go home," Tweek said.

Craig smiled before nodding, "it's gonna be fun telling mom what happened with work," Craig sighed.

"Don't worry, I can use my cuteness to not be too pissed with you," Tweek offered.

"That would be nice, thank you," Craig said.

"....So...does this mean you're not going to escape anymore?" Tweek asked.

"Maybe...but if you ever want to leave town with me one day...I'd like that," Craig said.

Tweek smiled and squeezed Craig's hand a bit, "we'll see."

As the two left, they were unaware that someone was watching them, that someone overheard what the two said, that that person heard the part where Tweek admitted to wanting to eat everyone.

Jack stepped out of the tree he was hiding behind, he was trying to talk to Craig when he overheard what Craig and Tweek talked about, what they said, and everything. Jack finally knew that Tweek was not to be trusted, and he was going to make sure everyone in town never trust the wolf boy ever again.

"Don't worry Craig, I won't let you end up like Red Riding Hood," Jack said as he started heading home, ready to warn his father.

* * *

The next day, Craig awoke to hear banging on his door, when he got up, he could hear voices from downstairs, he could also hear his mom and dad talking, or more like shouting at whoever was downstairs.

"Nnng...what's going on?" Tweek yawned, lifting his head up from Craig's chest, and rubbing his eyes.

"...I'm not sure," Craig got up, put on his shirt and pants, "I'll go check downstairs, you stay up here," Craig said.

"Uh...last time I checked, I was the wolf here. What if it's dangerous downstairs?" Tweek asked.

"Nonsense," Craig said. "I'll be back," Craig said, he leaned forward to kiss Tweek on the cheek. Craig then headed downstairs, but was surprised when he saw his parents and sister, arguing with almost everyone in town. "What's going on here?"

"Craig, there you are," Jack exclaimed as he rushed past Craig's mother and grabbed Craig's hand, "we need to get you and your family out of this house, now!"

"What?" Craig asked.

"We don't have time to explain, we need to get you and your family away from that monster," Jack said.

"Monster? Do you mean Tweek? Look, I know he has an ugly face when he sleeps, but I don't think calling him a monster is necessary here, I actually find it kinda cute," Craig said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about? Why are you barging into my home and telling my family to leave our house? Just what's going on here?" Craig asked.

"What's going on here is that you're right, Craig. That wolf really is planning on eating us!" One of the citizens exclaimed.

"What?"

"I heard what you and Tweek said last night, Craig, I heard him admitting to wanting to eat us. I'll be quiet about you two being together if you break things off with him and tell that wolf to get out of town and back into the woods where he belongs," Jack whispered.

"What? Fuck no! Look everyone, I know I said that Tweek was going to eat us when I was ten, but that was years ago, Tweek had grown out of that stupid phase of his, he's not planning on eating anyone!" Craig exclaimed.

"That's right, Tweek has been a darling over the years, he would never hurt anyone," Craig's mother said.

"Laura, we know you and your family have taken good care of the boy, and we do believe you when you say that Tweek would never eat anyone, but you have to admit...he's still a wolf."

"So what?" Craig frowned.

"Well he was cute when he was a kid, but now that he's reaching adulthood, he might start having...cravings."

"Are you fucking serious right now? What about Cartman? He's a wolf," Craig said.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Cartman shouted.

"He does have a point though," Kyle said.

"Alright fine, then both Cartman and Tweek are both dangerous and need to leave," Jack said.

"What!?" Both Craig and Cartman shouted.

By this point, Tweek came down, wondering what is going on, he was surprised to see an angry mob in Craig's house and the worried expression on Craig's face. "Craig? What's going on?"

"There he is! The wolf! Grab him!" Jack shouted.

Everyone pushed past Craig's parents and Craig himself just to grab Tweek, Tweek yelped and was suddenly being pulled down from the stairs, hands all over him, pulling him out of the door.

"Let go of him! Stop!" Craig shouted as he pushed the crowd in front of him and tried to grab Tweek.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me! I'm not dangerous!" Cartman shouted when he's being lifted up in the air by the crowd as well.

"What are you doing!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, why are you taking him too?" Stan asked.

"Sorry guys, but we can't risk having any wolves in our beloved town, no matter what. So say goodbye to them," Jack said.

"As much as I would love to see Cartman getting kicked out, this doesn't seem fair," Kyle said.

"It doesn't matter. No more wolves in town, that's final," Jack said. Jack left and started heading towards where Craig was. The group weren't happy as they watched their friend being dragged away.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

"Tweek!" Craig was about to grab Tweek's hand, but Jack grabbed his hand before they could reach.

"I'm sorry Craig, but I can't let you do that," Jack said.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

"Tweek!" Craig tried to run after him, but Jack kept a hold of him. "Why are you doing this?" Craig exclaimed.

"I'm doing this to help you. You've said so yourself, right? How you don't want to make the same mistake as your Red? She was easily persuaded by a wolf, and your family was also persuaded by him, hell, you were persuaded by him. I'm just doing what my great great great grandfather did for your family, and that's to save you from the big bad wolf," Jack said.

Craig stared at him in shock. "Screw you. I wasn't manipulated by a wolf, and what you did to Tweek was uncalled for!"

"Uncalled for? Oh what? You'd rather believe in a wolf you've foolishly fallen in love with than me?" Jack said.

"...Yes!" Craig exclaimed, "look, he maybe annoying, he maybe the pain in my ass, and yes, I did believed him when he said he was going to eat me and my family, but never once had he tried to harm anyone, and he never harmed me, so what you're doing is complete bullshit!" Craig shouted.

"Oh there you go being all angry all the time. Honestly, I'm doing you a favor, Craig. One day that wolf is gonna snap and want human meat, and the first person he's going to eat is you," Jack said.

Craig scoffed, glaring at the young woodsman, "Tweek was right, you don't know shit about wolves," Craig pulled his hand away, "also...screw you, asshole. You were never my friend, I hated you calling me blue, and I just think you're the most annoying kid since elementary school, so fuck off before I take your ax and shove the handle straight up your ass!" Craig exclaimed.

Jack jumped and fell back, looking up at the boy in shock and fear, "Jesus! How were you ever related to Red Riding Hood!?"

"Yeah? Well I may not act like her, and I may not be as easily manipulated like her, but I'm still a Hood, so go fuck yourself," Craig turned and started running towards where the crowd took Tweek.

As Craig was running to catch up with the crowd, he stopped when he saw his group of friends sitting by the fountain, all looking worried and unsure what to do. Sighing, Craig ran up to them and tried to see what they were doing and why they weren't helping Tweek.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting here...worried..." Clyde said.

"Clyde, don't answer him," Token sighed.

"Why are you guys sitting here instead of stopping that crowd from taking Tweek...and Cartman...to the forest?" Craig exclaimed.

"Well what exactly are we suppose to do, Craig? We're just kids," Wendy sighed.

Bebe let out a yawn, "besides...maybe...the town is right...maybe we shouldn't keep those two around...they could easily snap one day," Bebe said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Craig groaned as he pulled down his hood, "Kyle, I know Cartman threatened to eat you and the guys lots of time, but has he ever once looked like he wanted to eat you?"

"Honestly...not really, he'd rather eat cheesy poofs than eating me, saying how he would never taint his tongue with Jewish pig blood...asshole," Kyle said.

"Exactly! Look, I know what I said about Tweek when we were all ten was true, but...but...Tweek would never hurt us! He's a good guy and...and I love him! So please, help me!"

"Aw," Wendy and Bebe said.

"Whoa...never thought Craig could even feel love," Clyde said.

"Shut up," Token said.

"A-a-as much as w-we do b-believe what y-you said about T-Tweek b-b-being a g-g-g-goooood g-guy, w-why should w-w-we h-help?"

"Yeah dude, we're still pretty pissed with what you said about us six years ago," Stan said.

"Yeah, even if we kinda grew out of it and not really care anymore, it still kinda mean of what you said about us," Kenny said.

"....Look...I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, and I'm sorry for being a dick to all of you, but please...I need your help. If Tweek is taken back to those woods, he isn't going to survive, not with the other wolves hating his guts...and after what we did a long time ago, so please...I'm begging you as..." Craig closed his eyes, "....I'm begging you...as a friend...I need your help," Craig said.

"....Well golly fellas, he seems serious," Butters said.

".....Alright...I'll do it since you called us...friends," Clyde smiled.

"I'm game," Bebe yawned.

"As much as I hate Cartman, I do like Tweek, so I'm in too," Wendy smiled.

"Fine, I guess we'll join as well, knowing Cartman, he'd probably be eaten first in those woods, mostly because he has the most meat on his bones," Kyle said.

Everyone agreed to help and Craig smiled, "thank you," Craig said.

"So, what's your plan?" Token asked.

"....First things first...we're gonna need some magic powder," Craig said.

The group of friends looked at each other before nodding, they then started coming up with a plan.

Back with Tweek and the angry mob, they've all reached the forest and were at the path of the dangerous forest, ready to throw the two wolves into that part of the woods and even putting up a magical seal on it so that no other creature nor them were able to escape.

"Please! I would never harm any of you!" Tweek begged.

"Then why did both Craig and Jack say you were planning to eat us all?"

"....Okay yes, I originally did want to eat you all when I was a kid, but I was ten! I grew out of that phase!" Tweek exclaimed. The crowd grew more angry.

"Not helping!" Cartman exclaimed.

Before the crowd could even push the two wolves into the woods, they suddenly hear horses running and everyone turned their heads, surprised to see a carriage running towards the group, along with mice, birds, and other animals.

The carriage came to the stop, Craig and his friends barged out of the carriage, all looking pale and slightly sick.

"Who...taught you to drive....Butters!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Well...I never really learned to drive one of these things, I usually have a guy drive for me...was...was my driving that bad?" Butters asked.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Kids? What are you doing here?" Mr. Muffinman asked.

"We're here to bring our friends back home!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Well...maybe not Cartman, we'll take Tweek back though," Kyle said.

"Hey!" Cartman shouted.

"Now kids, I know you care deeply for them, but they are too dangerous and-"

"Oh please, don't give me that bullshit," Craig groaned, "yeah, they're wolves, but look at all of you! You've all had ancestors that did many crazy shit! Remember Goldilocks? How she literally barged into the three bears home? If they weren't magical talking bears, I'm pretty sure they would have mauled her to death...and they wouldn't have a house with porridge, chairs, and beds!" Craig said.

"Well-"

"Or how about Jack and the Beanstalk? He stupidly sold a cow for magic beans without really checking if they really were magic, and then he climbed up a freaking beanstalk that reached all the way to the clouds without any safety gear or anything! You know how quickly you die from falling from a beanstalk? I'm surprised he didn't fall from the high altitude and lack of oxygen!" Wendy said.

"...Wait what?" Clyde looked at Wendy.

"Or how about Snow White taking an apple from her wicked stepmother who disguised herself as an old lady? There's a reason why you never take stuff from strangers," Kyle said.

"No seriously, Wendy, is that true about the falling and...oxygen?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, not now."

"Look...we've all had someone or experience something dangerous, stupid, or even considered the most insane things anyone has ever done, and hell, to a stranger, it might seem a bit off, but we've all had people in our lives who done these things, we've all done it, and we're all brave and somewhat stupid enough to go on these stupid adventures, not because we thought it was a good idea, but because it helped us learn something, learned to be brave, learned to be smart, and learned many other lessons about life! So yes, Tweek is a wolf, but he isn't bad. Take Beauty and the Beast, the beast was seen as a hideous monster, but someone got past his looks and fell in love with him in the end because of who he was. So don't judge Tweek for who he looks out the outside, and be decent people and see the good in Tweek," Craig said.

"...."

"....Well honestly...Tweek has been a good kid.."

"He did helped with my garden."

"He helped me with the scary spider."

"He helped me fix the shoes in my shop."

"He's very kind..."

"He's also very cute..."

Craig looked around, sighing in relief to see that everyone was reconsidering their decision. Soon, everyone let Tweek go and Tweek quickly ran towards Craig, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Craig sighed.

"Thank you," Tweek said, hugging Craig tightly.

"Huh...I guess we didn't need these magic stuff," Wendy said.

"Thank goodness, I really didn't think this cheesy speech was going to get through to anyone," Stan said.

"W-w-well then, I g-g-guess we can all r-r-relax and head-" Before Jimmy could say a word, the crowd were frighten when they hear a wolf howling, but neither Cartman nor Tweek were the ones who were howling. "Oh shit."

The crowd turned and saw a pack of wild wolves from the dangerous woods stalking towards them, growling and looking quite hungry. The people panicked and tried to scare the wolves away with their torches and pitchforks, but the wolves just swatted their paws at the weapons, leaving the people unarmed.

"There is too many of them!"

"M-maybe we can negotiate?"

"Wolves, why are you doing this? I thought we agreed you wouldn't attack us!"

"That was before one of you killed one us," a wolf said.

"What!?"

"....Oh shit," both Craig and Tweek said.

"Guys...what the fuck did you two do?" Wendy asked.

"It was an accident!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well technically, we killed him on purpose because he was going to kill us, but we didn't think it would cause any problems!" Craig said.

"We were at peace with the wolves, of course it would cause us problems if you killed one of them!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Enough!" The pack leader shouted as he stalked closer to the group, "you broke the rules of our agreement, and now we will take our revenge. Either you send one of your own to us, or we kill all of you," the wolf said.

"What do we do!?"

"Keep the children safe!"

"Oh lord! We're all going to die!"

Tweek seeing how everyone was panicking, he quickly ran over in front of the group, growling at the wolves as he held out his arms, showing he wanted to protect the townspeople.

"You are not eating any of them!" Tweek shouted.

"You...aren't you that little twerp who lost his parents?" One of the wolf said.

Tweek frowned and growled at them, "yeah, I'm the pup you kicked out and sent him all alone in the woods, and now I'm going to stop you from hurting my friends!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Going against your own?" The wolf growled.

"I am not one of you, not anymore. You were never my family, but these people are, and I will not let you eat them!" Tweek shouted.

"Oh? You gonna stop us all by yourself then, boy?"

"No," Craig came up, taking out his hunting knife, "we will," Craig said.

"S-s-same here," Jimmy said.

"It is against my nature to harm a living creature, but right now...I'm done being nice. You wolves are going down," Wendy said.

Soon, everyone started coming up, ready to fight the wolves, a few people from the crowd also joined in and were getting ready to fight. The wolves growled before charging at the group, ready to attack, but Wendy took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, blinding the wolves.

"What is this!?" The wolf shouted.

"Scatter!" Craig shouted.

Everyone ran around, the crowd running to to the safest place while the rest stayed to fight. Craig took out the magic powder from his basket and started sprinkling them over the gingerbread men he brought. The gingerbread men came to life and were ready to start a fight.

"Alright men, I'm gonna need you to take those wolves down and show them just how fast you all can run," Craig said, "go get them!" The gingerbread men roared and started running towards the wolves, throwing rocks, running around them, and putting damage on the wolves.

"Nice going there," Tweek said.

"Let's go," Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and they continued running.

"Alright Mr. Wolf...you better...you better...." Bebe yawned before falling to the ground and started to sleep.

"Easy," the wolf stalked over towards the sleeping girl, but Clyde came running in with a magic bean in his hand.

"Hold it right there!" Clyde shouted.

"What are you going to do?" The wolf growled.

"This," Clyde quickly buried the bean into the ground and grabbed Bebe in his arms. After a few seconds, a sprout popped out of the ground.

"....Is that all?"

"Three....two...one," Clyde started running with Bebe as the ground shook and the wolf suddenly found itself flying in the air as the beanstalk grew and took the wolf with it. "Ha ha! Never underestimate the power of magical beans!"

Bebe lightly snored before tilting her head against Clyde's shoulder, muttering a bit, "my...hero..." Bebe then leaned forward to kiss Clyde on the cheek.

".....Yes," Clyde said, blushing a bit.

"Aw, I thought I was going to get to kiss the sleeping princess," Butters said.

"Dude, you know kissing anyone without their acknowledgement is really gross and a dick move, right?" Kenny said.

"....Yeah...I know," Butters said as he slashed his sword at a wolf.

"Maybe instead of focusing so much on a princess who is asleep, why not try a guy?" Kenny suggested.

"Oh? Like who?"

"Maybe...a guy who has a pig nose, build his house from straw, and the like," Kenny said.

"...Oh," Butters blushed, slashing at another wolf, blood splattering on his face.

Kyle, Stan, and Cartman were surrounded by wolves. Stan used the magic wand that Craig gave him and started turning the wolves into frogs.

"By the way, thanks a lot for taking your fucking time to save me, you asshole," Cartman exclaimed.

"At least we did save you, Cartman," Kyle sighed, "we could have easily left you and just gone home with Tweek."

"Oh? You like Tweek better than your boyfriend, Stan?"

"Fuck you, fat ass!" Kyle shouted.

"Fuck you you stupid Jewish pig!" Cartman shouted.

"Guys, I feel like I'm the only one fighting these wolves, so either help me or I turn you both into frogs!" Stan shouted.

"....Fine," the two sighed before getting back to fighting the wolves.

As the group continued to fight, Token using his strings to tie up a few wolves with Jimmy's help, Wendy using her animal friends to fight the wolves, and the others trying to make sure the wolves don't reach the others, Craig and Tweek looked around, hoping to find the alpha wolf.

"You sure about this?" Craig asked.

"If we take down the alpha, the others will stop," Tweek said.

"Well which one is the alpha?"

"That would be me," a voice said.

Before the two knew it, the alpha jumped on Tweek, biting down on Tweek's arm. Craig panicked and tried to get the wolf off, but the wolf clawed at Craig's chest, causing the boy to fall and bleed slightly.

"Shit!" Craig shouted.

"Craig!" Tweek used all his strength to push the wolf off and turn into a wolf himself, the two started wrestling on the ground, biting each other and scratching at the other's face. Tweek managed to bite off the wolf's ear, but the alpha clawed at Tweek's face, causing the boy to fall back, whimpering in pain.

"Face it, you're not strong enough to beat me. You weren't strong enough to stay with our pack, and you're definitely not strong enough to save these people. Face it, if it weren't for you, your parents would still be alive and they would have never wasted their time protecting a weak little-"

"Shut up!" Craig shouted as he plunged his hunting knife down at the wolf's head, "no one talks to my boyfriend like that!" Craig said. The wolf died and fell down, no longer pinning Tweek. Tweek looked up at Craig, amazed at what he did.

"You...you took down the alpha," Tweek said.

"....He was annoying me," Craig said, "he was wrong about you being weak you know...I mean...you were strong enough to face someone like me all the time...right?"

"...." Tweek smiled. All the wolves stopped, seeing their alpha down, they all whimpered and started backing away, heading back to the woods. Craig helped Tweek up, and Tweek looked at them before growling, turning into a wolf. "Listen here, if I see any of you enter my territory again and harming my friends and family, I will show you just how strong I've become. I will end you all!" Tweek growled.

"....." The wolves looked at each other before retreating back into the forest, never to be seen again.

The crowd began to cheer, glad to see all the wolves were gone and they were safe, they all hugged each other, glad that they were all safe and alive. As everyone cheered, Tweek looked around before falling to the ground, exhausted and slightly in pain.

"Tweek!" Craig crouched down, holding Tweek's head in his lap, "are you okay?"

"A bit jacked up...but I'll be fine," Tweek smiled, "what about you? Are you okay?" Tweek asked.

".....I was worried I wasn't going to see you again," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "hey...we promised that...if we were to ever leave this town...you'd only leave if I come with you, right?" Tweek smiled.

"...." Craig smiled and hugged Tweek in his arms, "idiot...why would I leave when my friends and family are here...and you are here," Craig said.

".....I love you," Tweek said, nuzzling against Craig's hand.

Craig smiled before taking off his hood and draping it over Tweek's body, "I love you too," Craig said.

"....I like seeing your face without that hood...you really should show your face a bit more," Tweek said.

"Shut up and kiss me," Craig said as he pulled Tweek's head a bit and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Aw," both Wendy and Bebe said, squealing a bit.

"Gross," Cartman sighed.

"....Question...would this technically make Craig a furry since you know-"

"Clyde, shut up," Token sighed.

"Right..."

* * *

Up in the mountains, there was a small little house, it was a light blue colored house, green grass surrounding it, and a flock of sheep and a few guinea pigs surrounding the fields. In that house, there lived a young man wearing a blue hooded cloak, petting a guinea pig on his legs, enjoying a plate of croissants outside, enjoying the nice warm weather.

Suddenly, the young man heard a low growl, and a set of footsteps coming towards him, the young man sighed before grabbing a stick and hitting something in the tall grass.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Serves you right for trying to scare me, asshole," Craig sighed as he placed Stripe number twelve down. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing my stalking skills. Someone has to put fear into these sheep," Tweek said.

"Please don't, I don't need a sheep herding dog," Craig smiled.

"D-dog? I'm way better than a dog you know," Tweek said as he stood up and walked over to Craig.

"You sure about that? Cause the more I spend time with you, you feel more like a dog each and everyday, it's kinda cute actually," Craig said.

"Cute huh?" Tweek looped his arms around Craig's shoulders and nuzzled against his face, licking his cheek, and gently snipping at Craig's ear. "Am I still cute now?"

"....Get off of me before I push you off a cliff," Craig said.

Tweek let go and backed away, putting his arms up in defense, "alright alright," Tweek sighed, "still an asshole after all these years, huh?"

"Well you decided to marry an asshole, ,so it's your own fault here," Craig said as he got up and grabbed his basket. "Now come on, we're heading to town and vising grandma," Craig said.

"I still don't know why you still have to do all these chores for your mom, especially since you finally left town and got to live in the mountains like you wished," Tweek said.

"Yes, but technically, these mountains is still part of the town, so even if we're on the other side of those walls, I'm still living in town...I just don't have to see all those annoying fairy tale creatures anymore," Craig said.

"Well except for me," Tweek said.

"You just admitted that you were annoying," Craig said.

"Only when you're here," Tweek chuckled.

Craig smiled before grabbing Tweek's hand, "you looking forward to see granny?"

"Of course! I love that old bird, even if I do think she should be dead by this point, but I ain't complaining," Tweek said.

"Right," Craig chuckled, "well I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

"Hey, they'll be glad to see us. After all, we're still fairy tale people," Tweek smiled.

"....Yeah...we are," Craig smiled. He leaned forward to press a kiss on Tweek's lip before pulling away, but Tweek grabbed Craig's hood and pulled him in for a longer kiss. "Jesus!"

"I can't help it, I like kissing you, way better than licking your face," Tweek smiled.

"Oh my god, you better not tell that to anyone, especially Kenny," Craig sighed.

"Not making any promises," Tweek chuckled.

"Ugh, you're so annoying," Craig sighed.

"Well you fell in love with an annoying wolf, so it's your own fault, isn't it?" Tweek smiled.

"....Hm...I guess it is," Craig smiled.

As the two headed down the mountain, back into town, they continued to hold hands all the way, happy to have each other in their lives. Even if their family history wasn't as peaceful, the two were happy together. In the end, they all lived happily ever after.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! You can also follow me here:
> 
> Tumblr: RoseyBlogStuff  
> Instagram: @Roseyblogstuff


End file.
